Sakura Vol-au-vent highschool
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Tous les matins, Dean pratique le rituel pour empêcher l'Apocalypse d'arriver sur Terre : écraser son réveil et l'encastrer contre un mur./ Ai-je déjà précisé que cette fic n'avait aucun sens ? Passée en M - la présence même de Gabriel mérite censure - pour évocation de système solaire, apocalypse chinoise, cruauté envers les célébrités et autres ninjas mexicains armés d'un salami.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy, braves gens. Ceci est une fiction à chapitres. Je ne pense pas qu'elle dure très longtemps, cependant. C'est de la parodie, mieux : c'est de la parodie de highschool fic. Je sais, je suis formidable.

Cette fic contient donc : un titre de merde, des jeux de mots, les morpions de Paris Hilton, du Sabriel, du Destiel, du AdamxPlacard et d'autres ships fabuleux.

Merci à Laemia pour la correction ! :3 *fuit avant de se faire lapider*

* * *

Il était une fois - ou peut-être deux fois, ou peut-être aucune fois du tout, c'était quelque chose à débattre - un jeune homme. Ce jeune homme dormait paisiblement, enroulé entre ses couvertures toutes plus belles et plus jolies les unes que les autres ; celle décorée de Buffy - oui, de la série de Buffy contre les Vampires, chacun ses petits plaisirs coupables ! Est-ce que j'ai évoqué votre taie d'oreiller qui représente le fabuleux Docteur Sexy ? Non, bordel de chiottes - ou celle de Winnie L'Ourson. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il faut juste retenir que le bougre dormait, que son filet de bave tachait avec grâce sa literie et qu'il était précisément six heures cinquante neuf du matin. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Vous le savez tout autant que moi, pauvres chérubins, mais ces douloureux souvenirs ne veulent pas remonter à la surface, vous ne pouvez accepter de vous rappeler ces tristes moments de votre vie.

Son réveil sonna. Fort. "_CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SOOOOON"_. Quelle musique ridicule. C'est que cette pute restait dans la tête, en plus. Dean se demandait tous les jours de sa vie pourquoi, grand Dieu, POURQUOI avait-il mit cette fichue musique pour le réveiller tous les matins de sa misérable existence ? Encore une de ces choses qui ne peuvent s'expliquer. Quoiqu'il en soit, le pauvre enfant âgé de dix sept ans et qui en paraissait malheureusement vingt-sept - on lui demandait souvent s'il n'avait pas été atteint par une maladie quelconque, mais non, bien sûr que non. Son seul mal vraiment incurable, c'était sa beauté naturelle. Mais Dean Winchester ne s'en plaignait pas, bien que le fardeau de beau gosse ultime soit parfois dur à porter.

Enfin bref, ne changeons pas de sujet. Dean écrasa avec classe et élégance - une recette dont il avait le secret - son réveil, avant de le projeter contre le mur, à côté d'une dizaine d'autres qui étaient restés enfoncés. Pauvres petits réveils. Il en attrapa un autre qui se trouvait dans son tiroir créée spécialement pour les réveils - il se devait d'en acheter des nouveaux tous les mois, ce qui était une lourde dépense, mais malheureusement nécessaire. S'il ne brisait pas tous les jours son réveil, l'équilibre cosmique aurait été mis à mal et l'Apocalypse aurait été déclenchée - casser les réveils était un rite qui empêchait Satan - et non Stan de South Park, parce qu'à une lettre près… Beaucoup de gens faisaient l'erreur, notamment à cause de ces putains de traducteurs de bible, pas foutu d'éviter les fautes de frappe. Ou les fautes de stylo. Enfin ce genre de trucs, quoi – de venir sur Terre foutre le bordel. Quoiqu'il en soit, Dean ne voulait pas voir l'Apocalypse ni d'autres trucs comme ça et, une fois s'être assuré que son réveil ne reviendrait pas à la vie pour le tuer ou le manger dans son sommeil, il alla prendre une douche brûlante.

Une fois sorti de sous l'eau, il se contempla grâce au gigantesque miroir qui avait été placé dans sa chambre à sa demande. Il observa ses magnifiques muscles, son corps de rêve, ses jambes et oh mon Dieu, quelle paire de fesses. Il posa ses mains dessus pour tâter les bêtes – son cul, hein, pas autre chose, on est d'accord - et fut très content de lui avant d'attraper des vêtements - il s'accouplerait avec sa main droite en d'autres circonstances. En effet, aujourd'hui, le jeune homme devait se presser ; ce n'était pas une matinée comme les autres, c'était sa première journée dans un nouvel établissement. C'était son énième - il avait cessé de compter après le vingtième, à vrai dire - mais leur père leur avait juré de ne plus les troller comme des merdes. Enfin, ce n'était pas du troll : après tout, c'était pour le travail. Et quand c'est pour le travail, alors… Pire ! Quand c'est pour le travail au chalet…

Quoiqu'il en soit - combien de fois faudra-t-il le répéter ? A peine ce récit est entamé qu'il compte déjà plus de "Quoiqu'il en soit" que de morpions entre les jambes de Paris Hilton (ou de n'importe quelle autre prostituée scandinave) - une fois vêtu, Dean descendit dans la cuisine pour y découvrir son cadet, Samuel - Sam, Sammy et autres surnoms pour les intimes - qui était on ne peut plus occupé. Il préparait effectivement le petit déjeuner pour toute la petite famille, étant donné que Dean était trop occupé à être magnifique pour une telle corvée domestique. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine tout en saluant l'autre jeune homme qui lui répondit par un vague signe de la main avant de lui servir des pancakes, un café, et sans doute d'autres trucs que les gens normaux mangent parfois quand ils ressentent le besoin de se nourrir pour continuer à vivre et éviter de crever. Sammy prit la chaise à côté de celle de son frère pour s'y laisser tomber et attaqua sa propre assiette avec appétit - c'est qu'il était affamé ce petit. Vraiment affamé….. Quoi ? Il n'y a aucun sous-entendu dans cette phrase, bande de pauvres DEVERGONDES ! Jean-Charles, oui, je parle de toi, je vais te faire émasculer sur la place publique, bougre !

Le silence régnait, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné, très légèrement intrigué, commence la conversation par une question des plus importantes et intéressantes :

"Bah….. il est passé où Adam ?"

Son cadet haussa un sourcil, regarda autour de lui et, cette fois, parce qu'il n'y a pas tant de morceaux de son corps qu'on peut hausser, il haussa les épaules - et oui, ça fait trois fois le même verbe dans la même phrase, mais que voulez-vous, je suis une personne fantastique avec beaucoup de vocabulaire.

"On l'a encore oublié dans le placard, avec de la chance. Tu vas lui ouvrir ?

-Flemme, c'est loin…

-Ouais… Ca fera jamais que quelques jours, il va bien pouvoir s'en sortir, y'a l'eau de la serpillière et des araignées, que de repas équilibrés.

-Bah voilà, c'est réglé !"

La conversation terminée, les deux frères continuèrent de manger en parlant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Dean adorait son cadet, il était une de ses raisons d'être ; il l'avait pratiquement élevé, puisque leur père ne cessait de partir pour "le travail". Un grand-frère, presque un père de substitution, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Sammy ?

C'était d'ailleurs pour lui qu'ils se rendaient dans ce nouvel établissement. En effet, le pauvre était atteint d'un grave handicap subvenu pendant son enfance, suite à un accident. Ses yeux avaient mutés pour passer de "normaux" à "yeux d'une héroïne de shojo". Mais si, les shojos, ces mangas avec des filles avec des regards pailletés qui leur bouffe les trois quart du visage sans que ça choque personne. Mais dans la vraie vie, avoir des yeux pareils, ça choquait et pas qu'un peu. Depuis cet incident, tout le monde ne cessait de se moquer de Sam qui devait vivre avec cette lourde différence. Et Dean ne pouvait, pour le soutenir, que changer d'établissement et citer honteusement le Seigneur des Anneaux - "Si je ne peux pas porter ton fardeau, je peux te porter toi."

C'est donc pour cette raison que dès maintenant, les deux jeunes frères allaient étudier à la Sakura Vol-au-vent Highschool. En plus d'être un nom à rallonge franpoglais, ce lycée ressemblait à une caricature de lycée pour japonais : et quoi de mieux qu'un environnement pseudo-japonais en Amérique - ces bougres voulaient sûrement se venger pour Hiroshima et Nagasaki - pour que Sammy puisse passer une adolescence insouciante ? Son handicap ne serait qu'une partie du décor et personne n'y ferait attention ! Peut-être même que cela l'aidera à pécho quelques gonzesses. Parce qu'handicap handicapant (logique me direz-vous) oblige, le pauvre n'avait que sa main droite pour se soulager et pleurer.

Ayant mangé, ils se rendirent tous les deux jusqu'au lycée, sous les cris de souffrance d'Adam qui n'avait toujours pas été sorti du placard.

La première chose qui impressionna Dean en arrivant, ce fut les cerisiers en fleurs. Les pétales tombaient délicatement sur le sol, après avoir voletés quelques instants, portés par une douce brise printanière en plein cœur de l'hiver - on était en Janvier, bordel de merde ! Le jeune homme avança et fit un signe de main à son frère qui venait de lui annoncer, un sourire timide mais déterminé scotché sur les lèvres, qu'il partait trouver sa classe. Dean hocha la tête et, bien qu'inquiet, le laissa faire avant de partir en quête de sa propre classe.

Alors que le jeune homme hésitait à arrêter quelqu'un pour se renseigner, une main glacée se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna brusquement pour découvrir un jeune homme en uniforme - ah, il avait oublié ce détail, ce matin… Mais cet uniforme ne mettait vraiment pas son cul de rêve en valeur, bordel de merde ! - dont le visage, effrayant de perversion, le fit reculer d'un pas.

"Coucou chéri. Je suis le délégué de la classe 3Y. Oui, ce nom n'a aucun sens, mais n'y réfléchit pas. Rien n'a de sens. Je sais que tu es dans ma classe. Comment je le sais ? Parce que rien n'a de sens. Tu veux une sucette ?"

Déboussolé, il fallut à Dean le temps de reprendre contenance. Il se racla la gorge pour répondre, tout en gardant un air cool et distingué. On est Dean ou on ne l'est pas et le jeune homme devait avouer qu'être sans cesse cool était parfois une tâche qui l'épuisait… Non, on blague, hein. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de rien pour être fantastique, si ce n'est de respirer.

"Non merci, ça ira. Et ouais, visiblement, c'est ma classe… T'es délégué donc ? Une connerie du genre, si j'ai bien suivi ?

-... On peut dire ça comme ça. Je suis Gabriel. Et là on a philo. Joli cul au passage. T'as maté Casa Erotica 13 ?"

Tout en disant cela, ledit Gabriel sortit une Chupa Chups à la fraise de sa poche pour la porter à sa bouche, toujours aussi souriant. Notre héros, perturbé, apprécia tout de même que le "délégué mais on est pas non plus tout à fait sûr donc on va pas être trop hâtif" de sa classe ait remarqué son magnifique fessier d'une perfection indescriptible - enfin, sauf si on oublie cette équation qui existe, dans les fins fonds d'internet….

Quoiqu'il en soit - POURQUOI ENCORE ?! - Gabriel lui fit signe de le suivre et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de classe déjà remplie. A vrai dire, le cours avait déjà commencé. Gabriel alla s'asseoir sans plus s'occuper de lui et Dean, perturbé, avança un peu. Le professeur l'arrêta. Il avait la tête baissée, des lunettes plus grandes que son visage et était quand même vachement flippant. Il avait été jusqu'à se cacher dans un coin sombre de la classe – qui n'était, de toute façon, illuminée que par la lumière du vidéoprojecteur – sans doute pour avoir l'air encore plus lugubrement morbide.

"Dean. Winchester. Je sais qui tu es. J'ai lu ton dossier. Tout ton dossier. Je suis ton professeur de philosophie. Et principal. Je sais QUI TU ES. Assieds-toi à côté de qui tu veux. JE SAIS QUI TU ES ATTENTION A TOI. Tout le dossier. Tout. Je suis Lucifer. Ne m'appelle pas Lucifer, tu ne le mérites pas. Tu es inférieur. Voici le diaporama qui explique pourquoi l'espèce humaine devrait être annihilée. Prenez des notes et faites-moi un exposé d'une vingtaine de pages sur pourquoi votre vie est misérable et pourquoi vous devriez tous vous suicider jusqu'à l'extinction de l'espèce humaine. JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER. Et aussi pourquoi l'Apocalypse serait la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver sur Terre."

….. Certes. Dean alla s'asseoir, sans faire attention de qui se trouvait être son voisin et sortit un simple carnet et un stylo. En s'inscrivant ici, il avait promit à Sammy de faire des efforts pour les cours, mais avec un prof comme celui-là, la tâche allait être ardue. Il chercha un instant Gabriel des yeux pour finalement accrocher son regard à lui et, perplexe, le voir bouger sa main sous la table et - oh putain cet enfoiré était en train de s'astiquer le tuyau en pleine classe là non ? Oh sa mère la pute. Traumatisé à jamais, il détourna le regard vers le diaporama du prof cinglé, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

"Ecoute mec, t'es nouveau mais j'tiens à te prévenir, si tu te frottes trop à nous, on va te défoncer c'est clair ?

-Je suis pas une prostituée scandinave, putain."

Le jeune homme détailla l'autre à côté de lui. Plutôt baraqué – type armoire à glace ou descendant d'un frigo -, la peau sombre, l'air mauvais. Merde, un afro-américain. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas énerver un afro-américain, ces pauvres ont la loi de leur côté depuis Obama. Putain, il allait même pas pouvoir se défendre s'il se faisait attaquer parce qu'on le traiterait de raciste ! Et qu'après des siècles d'esclavagisme, c'était aux blancs de payer.

"Ecoute mec, pour reprendre ton expression, je cherche pas les emmerdes, mais si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver comme une putain de partie de cache-cache, okay ?

-... Cache-cache ?

-... J'ai eu une vie difficile, mon papa était méchant avec moi."

Le voisin afro-américain-intouchable-parce-qu'Obama haussa un sourcil.

"Bon écoute, je vais faire comme si de rien n'était mais juste, retiens que si tu t'approches de Castiel, tout le monde va te défoncer ta p'tite gueule, pigé ?

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu verras, gamin. Tu verras."

Intrigué, Dean se décida tout de même à se concentrer sur le cours de son prof cinglé (tain, puis qui appelle son gosse "Lucifer" quoi ? Un sataniste au dernier degré ? Un type qui a trop picolé ? Enfin, vu que comment ce gars semblait pas bien dans sa tête, l'éducation devait pas être des plus géniales), avec pour douce musique d'ambiance le fapfap de Gabriel sous la table.


	2. Chapter 2

TOUTE L'EQUIPE QUI PARTICIPE A L'ECRITURE DE CETTE FICTION (càd moi et Jean-Charles) S'EXCUSE AUPRES :

-Des fans de John Travolta ( et aussi de Grease )

-Des gens qui aiment le bon humour

-De la communauté des personnes handicapées gravement des yeux

-La lune

-Les anciens esclaves et toute la communauté noire qui pourrait lire cette fic

-Et sans doute d'autres que j'oublie

Adios !

* * *

Car oui, pour raconter une histoire aussi extraordinaire que celle de la vie des étudiants de la SAKURA VOL-AU-VENT HIGHSCHOOL FIC, il faut beaucoup, beaucoup de chapitres divisés en une cinquantaine de tomes. Tolkien et ses anneaux peuvent aller se faire voir là où j'pense, nom de Dieu. On a quelque chose à raconter, au moins !

Quoiqu'il en soit - il revient, ce fils de pute - la matinée passa rapidement. Dean, affamé, se rendit jusqu'à la cafétéria où il retrouva son frère, assis avec… Cet enfoiré de Gabriel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, monsieur j'me masturbe en plein cours ?!"

Sammy recracha son repas, sans oser y croire. Ses grands – immenses, énormes, _lunaires_ – yeux se posèrent sur le blond, il n'osait visiblement pas y croire. Il sentit les larmes commencer à embuer ses gargantuesques pupilles, il était prêt à se lever comme une demoiselle en détresse – encore quelque chose dû à sa pathologie – quand Gabriel prit la parole :

"Ecoute, tu crois franchement que j'ai assez de place sous cette table ? Même allongé sur le sol, je pourrais pas y caser UN QUART."

Dean, perturbé, s'assit néanmoins à côté de son frère. Ce dernier reprit son repas, les yeux grands ouverts – avions nous précisé qu'ils étaient immenses, énormes et lunaires, voire même peut-être GALACTIQUES ? Oui ? Parfait -, l'air un peu perdu, comme souvent. En vérité, le cadet était un prodige du combat et de la tactique, doué d'une très bonne intelligence ; mais ce fichu handicap l'empêchait toujours d'avancer dans la vie… Dean espérait qu'un jour, son frère pourrait faire de cette faiblesse une force qui lui permettrait d'avoir une existence décente. Et peut-être que ce jour-là, Adam comprendra que le placard n'a jamais été vraiment été fermé à clé et qu'il pouvait sortir quand il le voulait, ce pauvre con.

Bref. Perdu dans ses pensées, notre jeune héros n'avait même pas encore débuté son repas. Mais alors qu'il plantait une fourchette dans sa purée verte qui semblait être en train de tenter de prendre vie - après tout, c'était une cantine et les repas des cantines ne sont-ils pas tous dégueulasses ? C'est une vérité de présent général, telle les fables de la Fontaine que je vous récite là, une parole de philo - certes ma gueule - une bande de vilains garçons - parce qu'ils étaient pas gentils et que c'était des garçons, du moins, en théorie - entra dans la cafétéria. La bande, s'entend. Elle entra dans la cafétéria. Parce que parfois, les phrases n'ont pas de sens. L'un d'eux portait une enceinte - non, pas une femme enceinte, mais une enceinte pour de la musique, tout ça, tout ça - d'où émanait une chanson qui venait sans aucun doute de Grease. A vrai dire, toute la bande semblait être resté coincée dans les années soixante – ou quatre vingt, ou un truc du genre, j'ai jamais été doué pour les années, avec des vestes - et non pas des vertes, la différence est mince - en cuir et de la gomina plein les cheveux, parce que qui dit lycée Japonais, dit style américai- attends, c'est dans le script ça, Jean-Charles ?

Je suppose que non, le bougre ne parle plus depuis qu'il a été castré. Dean reconnu son voisin de philo, qui se trouvait être à côté d'un type qui s'était un peu trop pris pour John Travolta avec des yeux d'un putain de bleu. Ils s'approchèrent tous de la petite table et le grand baraqué noir qui pouvait se vanter d'être pote avec Obama - les afros américains sont pas tous potes ? Non ? Ah, merde, Jean-Charles, l'avocat s'il te plaît, je crois qu'on va avoir un procès pour racisme. Oui, encore - plaqua avec force ses mains sur la table - des siècles d'esclavagisme laissent souvent des gênes tout ça, tout ça - et menaça de briser la malheureuse en deux.

"Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ces péquenots ?!

-Coucou Uriel. Ca va la famille, tranquille ? On parlait de Casa Erotica 13, là. Tu sais, celui dans lequel j'ai eu un rôle !

- T'as eu un rôle dans Casa Erotica 13 ?! s'exclama Dean, traumatisé à jamais.

-Ouais, c'était trop cool ! J'avais une moustache et tout. J'adore les moustaches. Je veux une moustache. Uriel, pourquoi j'ai pas de moustache ?"

Ledit Uriel - mais putain, qui détestait assez ses gosses pour leur donner des noms aussi cons ?! - s'apprêta à lui coller une tarte - ce que Dean aurait souhaité. La tarte, s'entend. A la pomme, de préférence - mais fut arrêté par le type qui s'était prit pour John Travolta, mais avec des putains d'yeux bleus - qu'importe que l'acteur en ait également, là c'est des putains d'yeux bleus de la mort, c'est des yeux bleus qui tuent tout quoi, merde. Des yeux donc qui se trouvaient être rivés sur Dean qui finit par le comprendre et qui fixa à son tour John Travolta blablabla. Ils se regardèrent ici un long moment. Très long.

Très très très très très long.

Qui dura sans doute une petite semaine.

Ou trois.

Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, quand ils arrêtèrent, au bout de très très très très très longtemps, John Travolta s'assit sur une table non loin et le jeune héros compris quelque chose de CAPITAL, mais non pas Paris, capitale de la France ou Sofia, capitale de la Bulgarie, mais quelque chose de CAPITAL, sans e, sans pays, sans attache ni rien. Un peu comme un tzigane. Quelque chose de CAPITAL donc, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu auparavant, un sentiment nouveau qui prenait racine dans ses reins, remontait dans tout son corps jusqu'à fleurir en lieu et place de son coeur battant …

Ce type avait vraiment l'air con.

~o~

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Visiblement, John Travolta n'était pas dans sa classe. John Travolta, quel nom parfait - de toute façon, Dean avait jamais pu le blairer. Il supportait pas Grease ou cette putain de chanson Summer Nights qui servait de sonnerie à Adam. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de sonner – le portable, pas Adam – alors Dean l'avait éteint, parce que c'était quand même vaguement chiant.

Et il avait entendu pleurer, accessoirement. Mais ce n'était sans doute que son imagination qui lui avait jouée des tours.

Comme il se mit à haïr ce type, d'ailleurs. Putain, il avait jamais vu un type qui avait l'air aussi con de sa vie. Un caïd aux yeux candides et à l'air débile, comme si cet air innocent allait sauver jusqu'aux anges et cette phrase n'avait aucun sens - Dean aimait penser avec des rimes, quitte à ce que ses réflexions finissent par n'avoir ni queue ni tête. Enfin, une queue, toujours et souvent à la place de la tête, à bien y penser. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, John junior devait pas avoir plus de douze ans d'âge mental et sans doute qu'il était encore puceau, le bougre.

C'était bien sa chance ! Enfin, tant qu'il était pas trop harcelé par l'abruti, tout allait bien. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir de lui casser quelques dents pour plus avoir à supporter sa putain de bouche encore plus entrouverte que celle de Bella dans _Twilight_. Quoiqu'il en soit, il rentra chez lui accompagné de Sam qui, lui, était ravi de sa journée il s'était fait des amis – notamment Gabriel – qui ne prêtaient aucune attention à ses yeux. Dean était heureux pour son cadet qui monta rapidement dans sa chambre, pour faire des devoirs. L'aîné resta debout un instant, persuadé d'avoir oublié quelque chose pour finalement hausser les épaules et s'enfermer à son tour à l'étage.

« Hey… les mecs ? Je suis toujours là hein… »

~o~

Adam connaissait beaucoup ce placard. Oh, depuis peu de temps – ils n'avaient tous emménagés que récemment – mais il avait l'impression de le connaitre(connaître) depuis toujours. Peut-être parce que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, il n'avait toujours connu que lui. Il l'aimait, le détestait à la fois depuis la première fois où il était entré (comme ma bite) – pour n'accessoirement plus ressortir depuis. Il ignorait comment définir cette pulsion qu'il avait pour le jeune placard – sans doute plus jeune que lui… Mais est-ce que le pauvre était majeur ?! Adam pensa être pédophile, un instant - et il ne savait pas si cela était normal ou s'il devait se faire interner. Parfois, il ne voulait qu'une chose le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne demeure que ses phalanges en sang. D'autres fois, il voulait l'enlacer, lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille que tout irait bien et qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne le blesser.

Et, d'autres fois, Adam se disait que ses deux autres frères – demi-frères, qui plus est – étaient vraiment des enfoirés et que dès qu'il sortirait d'ici, il irait leur faire la peau – ou peut-être allait-il les enfermer dans le placard ? A débattre.

~o~

La seconde journée de cours commença comme la première. Dean s'occupa du rituel pour l'Apocalypse, s'observa de longues minutes, mangea, oublia Adam et partit au lycée avec Sam qui trottinait comme une jeune lycéenne japonaise et niaise. Japoniaise. Encore un effet dû à sa pathologie, qui attristait de plus en plus notre jeune héros, bien que son cadet soit visiblement heureux, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis des années.

Dean fit ses premiers pas dans la cour, quand il fut arrêté par Gabriel qui, outre le fait que ses vêtements étaient tachés d'étrange façon – et personne ne voulait savoir d'où est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien provenir, pas même lui et pourtant, Dean était habitué aux pires horreurs, semblait rayonnant.

« Hoy Dean-o. Tu sais quoi ? On a pas arts plastiques en première heure. Je savais même pas qu'on continuait les arts plastiques à cet âge et sans option, mais on s'en fout ! Je vais pouvoir te faire visiter. Sauf si tu préfères que je m'occupe de ton ravissant petit frère. »

Ledit petit frère baissa la tête, visiblement gêné. Le rouge aux joues – _Bordel, Sam !_ – il balbutia des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens jusqu'à ce que son aîné ne le coupe.

« On va visiter, Sammy, va en cours. Je crois que je vois ta classe plus loin et ils vont pas tarder à partir. Va, cours vole et nous venge.

-Depuis quand tu dis ce genre de truc ? se questionna tout de même Sam.

-Depuis que tu m'as collé ces merdes dans la tête. Allez, dégage de ma vue ! »

Sam hocha la tête, un petit sourire scotché aux lèvres, avant de partir en courant vers sa classe. Gabriel l'observa un moment – enfin, surtout son cul, à vrai dire – avant de se tourner vers Dean.

« Tu comptes mater mon frère encore longtemps ?

-Nan, j'attends qu'il me cède, que je puisse lui rentrer mon énorme système solaire.

-Tu sais que je vais finir par t'exploser la tronche ? Et quel est le rapport entre « ça » et le système solaire ?

-Essaye pour voir, gamin. Et c'est la taille. »

Dean haussa un sourcil et soupira. De toute façon, il savait pertinemment que Gabriel mentait ceux qui parlent le plus de ce qu'ils ont entre les jambes sont ceux qui ont la plus petite. Il l'a assez fait de sa vie pour pouvoir confirmer que c'est vrai. Pas qu'il en ait une petite, hein ! Pas du tout, au contraire, elle est grande, longue, large et pleine de vigueur. Il se pavanait avec son système solaire, mais Dean allait bien plus loin. Il avait la galaxie entière ! Naméoh. Pour qui il se prenait l'autre con.

Quoiqu'il en soit – toujours et encore cette facilité narrative – Gabriel fit visiter l'établissement à Dean, ainsi que la cour. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au gymnase, d'où provenait des cris visiblement retenus. Intrigués, les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent avec la discrétion qui leur était propre – c'est-à-dire bien moindre – et s'avancèrent avec cette même discrétion inexistante jusqu'à l'origine de ses bruits étranges. Gabriel marmonna dans sa barbe que la nana qui était en train de se faire sauter – parce qu'il était évident que ces sons provenaient de la délicate gorge d'une demoiselle entièrement satisfaite par le système solaire de son petit-ami, de son amant, ou de son professeur.

Enfin, gorge délicate, tout était relatif. Gabriel avait ouvert la porte en grand, pour s'amuser à surprendre les deux tourtereaux. On peut dire que la pomme d'Adam de son professeur de philo l'avait bien refroidit.

De même que celle de son professeur de maths, que Dean n'avait pas encore la joie de connaître.

La porte se referma lentement et Gabriel se laissa tomber sur celle-ci, roulé en boule.

Bon pour une thérapie de quelques années.

~o~

Si Gabriel s'était enfermé dans l'infirmerie, dirigée par un certain Gadriel – tout le bâtiment pouvait d'ailleurs les entendre hurler que le B, c'était mieux que le D, ou inversement – Dean était tout naturellement retourné en classe. Parce que vivre avec Sam Winchester change votre vision – sans mauvais jeux de mots - de ce qui est choquant et de ce qui ne l'est pas. Que ce soit ses professeurs ensemble dans un vestiaire ou même plus tard, dans la matinée, les quelques billets qui s'étaient étrangement glissés dans sa copie de maths où était entouré un beau « vingt sur vingt » alors que Dean n'avait même pas commencé les cours.

L'après midi étant libre, par on ne sait quelle astuce scénaristique – il y en a plus dans cette histoire que de médiocrité chez Maitre Gims – et il décida d'accompagner son cher cadet jusqu'aux clubs que proposaient l'établissement. Ils étaient très nombreux, et très variés des plus classiques « Club du salon de thé » à « Gabriel dans Casa Erotica 15 ». Sam opta finalement pour quelque chose de littéraire et Dean hocha gentiment la tête en voyant son cadet parler à d'autres élèves. Franchement, ce lycée s'avérait mieux qu'il n'y paraissait au début. Et les gens fous, ce n'était pas grand-chose, comparé au bonheur de son tendre petit frère.

Il ne savait pas que, quelque part, Adam avait trouvé un portail caché dans le placard et préparait sa terrible vengeance. Mais c'est une autre histoire qui a si peu d'importance que nous n'allons pas l'évoquer plus longtemps parce que de toute façon, on oubliera Adam dans deux lignes parce que personne n'en a rien à foutre.

Voilà, vous l'avez déjà oublié. Dean s'était donc décidé à regarder à son tour les clubs. Avant, il ne s'y était jamais intéressé mais maintenant, pourquoi pas ? Sam commençait à grandir et à ne plus avoir besoin de lui – ce qui faisait frémir les ovaires imaginaires du jeune homme de rage et d'indignation. Il était la chair de la chair dont Dean était-lui-même la chair. Enfin, plus clairement, il était son frère adoré, vénéré, idolâtré même et le voir partir, s'envoler, c'était quelque part déchirant. Mais il devrait pouvoir s'en remettre.

Ou pas.

Ses pas le menèrent finalement au club de cuisine. Sûrement un truc pour lui. Il pourrait apprendre à faire des tartes, pour ne plus avoir à aller en chercher. Se lever, bouger, marcher, c'était vraiment trop pour lui. Il hocha finalement la tête et décida de s'y inscrire. Les membres se retrouvaient deux fois par semaine pendant deux heures. Pour un monde comme celui-là, quatre heures par semaine, ce n'était pas grand-chose. De toute façon, pour avoir la moyenne, Dean n'avait besoin que de faire un peu de chantage à ses profs.

En parlant de prof, il se rappela du nombre astronomiques de pages qu'il lui fallait écrire pour la philo, le lendemain même. Ou peut-être était-ce la veille ? Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, les jours de la semaine n'avait aucun sens, mais rien de bien surprenant : il était dans une école à semi-Japonaise et tout le monde sait qu'au Japon, le temps ne passe pas pareil pour laisser à la population le temps de créer un plan pour se venger des Américains pour le coin de la bombe. Vraiment rancuniers, ces Japonais !

Dean s'apprêta à aller chercher Sam pour qu'ils puissent rentrer, quand il bouscula un type. Il alla pour s'excuser, quand il remarqua qu'il s'agissait du sosie de John Travolta sacrément con et, plus rebelle qu'il y a de risques d'hémorroïdes quand on traîne trop longtemps avec Gabriel, il décida de ne pas l'aider et de ne pas s'excuser. Il fixa néanmoins longtemps le jeune homme à l'air perdu. L'air innocent, candide sous ses airs de caïd.

Le jeune homme allait céder et lui tendre sa main, coupable, quand John junior se redressa, le fixa, et lui donna le pire coup de poing de toute sa vie. Notre héros tomba sur le sol, se fracassa le crâne.

« Je suis pas ton tapis. Alors je te prierai de t'excuser quand tu me bouscules. »

Sur ces mots, John junior tourna les talons et s'en alla.

OK. Il retenait. Travolta est dangereux. Il se jura de ne plus jamais se foutre de la gueule de Grease et de l'intégralité des fans du film.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre extrêmement long - sans doute pour m'excuser du temps. Un conseil : posez votre cerveau. Sincèrement. Et c'est pas le pire.

La fic est passée en M parce que ... Vous verrez.

Je m'excuse auprès :

Des fans de John Travolta, encore.

Des fans de Lana Del Rey

Et de Michael Jackson

Et sans doute d'autres gens célèbres

De la communauté asiatique (incluant les chinois et les coréens du nord, même s'ils n'ont pas internet.)

Les auteurs de fanfiction

Vena, ma bêta-lectrice, pour avoir dû supporter les fautes.

Adieu.

* * *

Je vous vois venir ! Non, écrire cette fantastique histoire qu'est Sakura Vol-au-vent Highschool est loin d'être une corvée. Conter les destins croisés de personnages développés – ou du moins le seront-ils un jour, peut-être – est une tâche ardue à laquelle je travaille dès que je le peux. Mais voyez-vous, il est difficile pour mon très cher Jean-Charles et moi d'être sérieux quand nous sommes en tenues hawaïenne, armés de cocktails devant la piscine de notre résidence secondaire – merci aux pige- je veux dire aux lecteurs qui nous permettent un tel train de vie.

Passées ces quelques explications, concentrons-nous sur, justement, un des personnages grandement développés de ce récit, ai-je nommé John Travolta. John Travolta, nous le savons vous et moi parce que nous regardons bien trop une certaine série télévisée que je ne citerai pas, ne s'appelait évidemment pas John Travolta, mais Castiel. Il aurait été plus qu'aisé de lui trouver un nom de famille, comme vous le savez. Passant par Castiel Castiel, Castiel Novak, Castiel Di Angelo, Castiel Travolta ou Castiel Winchester – oh, mais n'est-ce pas une révélation sauvage de l'intrigue que voilà ? – mais nous nous contenterons d'un simple « Castiel ». C'est plutôt joli, comme nom, en plus. Castiel.

Bref. Castiel était un jeune homme âgé de seize ou dix-sept ans, l'information était encore à débattre. A vrai dire, lui-même n'en était pas sûr, tout dépendait des besoins de la production. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour les besoins de cette même production, Castiel adorait la pluie. D'un naturel silencieux et mélancolique, comme toutes les princesses de jeux vidéos au demeurant notamment Zelda : avons-nous un Link de présent ?, il aimait se poser à la fenêtre et regarder les gouttelettes tomber, se fracasser sur le sol, créer une rythmique particulière qui le berçait lentement, à chaque fois. Les yeux clos, un sourire ornait alors ses lèvres, discret mais tout de même visible avec une loupe adaptée Malheureusement pour Castiel, il ne pleuvait que relativement peu en ville. Aussi était-il obliger de commander de la pluie sur Ebay : c'était là sa seule véritable grosse dépense, mais étant l'un des très nombreux fils d'un riche excentrique, cela ne posait aucun problème.

Généralement, il en achetait tout juste assez pour inonder sa maison, au grand damn de sa famille, mais aujourd'hui, il était tombé sur une gargantuesque promotion, avec de la pluie chinoise. De quoi faire pleuvoir sur la ville pour au moins une journée ! La livraison s'était faite, par le miracle des sushis, avec une rapidité fulgurante et bientôt, il commença à tomber des cordes sur la ville.

Satisfait, et puisque pour une raison inconnue mais sans doute chinoise nous étions samedi, il décida de sortir un peu pour gambader sous ce déluge. Il s'empara d'un splendide parapluie noir – parce qu'on est un rebelle en pleine crise d'adolescence ou on ne l'est pas. A vrai dire, Castiel était plus rebelle qu'il n'y avait de grammes de coke par litres de sang de Lana Del Rey – et s'avança dans les ruelles inondées avec un certain plaisir. Le jeune homme marcha, un léger sourire aux lèvres – il était loin de sa famille, le temps était on ne peut plus parfait, il n'avait pas classe... Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu gâcher sa si parfaite (trop de parfaits ! On se croirait dans une fan-fiction d'une mauvaise auteur qui pense que sa tendre Mary-Sue peut se taper Sam. Becky, sors de ce corps ! ) tranquillité ?

Peut-être aurait-il dû faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Gabriel l'appeler. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'enfuir en courant. Peut-être que ceci, peut-être que cela : mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher l'Apocalypse de débuter, de toute façon. Enfin, là n'est pas – encore – la question. Quoiqu'il en soit - mais n'était-il donc pas mort ce fils de pute ? - Castiel s'était retourné à l'entente de son nom, prononcé par ce qui n'était finalement rien d'autre qu'un de ses frères aînés. Dépité, il le vit s'approcher de lui, accompagné de Sam Winchester. Il était connu, dans le lycée : en grande partie à cause de son handicap. Mais les gens semblaient plutôt bien l'accepter, en général, et Castiel n'aimait pas la discrimination, malgré ses airs de rebelle. De toute façon, être raciste, c'était devenu franchement dépassé. Quoiqu'il en soit – deux fois dans un seul paragraphe mais c'est pas permis de manquer de talent à ce point pour la narration ! - Castiel n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que, déjà, Gabriel souriait et s'exclamait :

« Bah, salut p'tit frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'emmerdes ? Viens donc avec nous, on allait se bouffer un menu C. J'ai une de ces putains d'envie de porc au caramel !

-Je croyais que tu étais dans ta période polonaise ?

-Non, hongroise. Mais là n'est pas la question, ça m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de porc au caramel, et justement, Sammy m'accompagnait. Et son frère, aussi. Pour veiller au grain, y paraît. Bref, tu viens ? »

Castiel eut un frisson d'horreur en pensant au frère de Sam. Il connaissait son nom – Dean Winchester – et remerciait chaque jour et chaque nuit le ciel de ne pas être dans sa classe. Dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, le jeune homme avait su que ça n'irait pas. Il ressentait comme une envie brûlante de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive – et aussi de le câliner, chose qu'il ne s'avouera jamais. De même qu'il n'avouera pas ses envies de se masturber en pensant au corps du jeune homme, car cette fanfiction yaoiste est tout publi- ah ! Jean-Charles m'informe qu'elle est interdite dorénavant au moins de seize ans. Parfait ! - et ça n'avait pas raté. Rien qu'à sentir la joue de Dean sous son poing, ce dangereux psychopathe sentit ses poils se hérisser de plaisir. On aura beau dire ce qu'on veut, les plus dérangés ne sont pas forcément ceux auxquels on s'attend, dites donc ! Bref, là n'était pas le sujet, nous reparlerons de la déviance sexuelle de Castiel en temps voulu. Puisque nous n'avons désormais presque plus de limites, le sujet pourra être allégrement évoqué plus tard. Castiel s'apprêtait donc à refuser pour fuir, quand son frère aîné attrapa son poignet pour le forcer à rentrer dans le restaurant de force, où les attendait déjà Dean, assis à une table. Quand ce dernier remarqua la présence du type qu'il surnommait John Travolta, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et Sam eut à peine le temps de se placer entre eux et de fixer son frère avec les deux galaxies qui lui servaient d'yeux.

« Dean, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais que tout se passe bien. Castiel a accepté de faire des efforts, je voudrais que tu fasses de même. »

Face à son frère, Dean ne sut pas quoi répliquer. Sam ne disait plus grand-chose depuis fort longtemps, et le voir répliquer de cette façon surprenait son frère autant qu'il l'agaçait et le rendait joyeux. Il finit par acquiescer de mauvaise grâce et tous s'assirent à une table. Gabriel était en face de Sam, qui se trouvait lui-même à côté de Dean, lui-même en face de Castiel. Un carré parfait, vous dis-je. Une serveuse arriva, distribua les menus. Ils se mirent à regarder, jusqu'à ce que Dean pousse le parfait cri du uke satisfait. Le uke, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, est un terme qui désigne le dominé d'un couple de mauvais boy's love. Mais si, vous le savez, ces yaois où les femmes ne voient que des garçons tant effémines qu'on se croirait dans un shojo et qui possèdent près de cinquante-six paupières, accompagnés de grands hommes baraqués et très riches. Et, puisque Dean n'était pas fortuné et moyennement baraqué, il ne pouvait être qu'un uke, alors que Castiel – à défaut d'être baraqué – possédait l'argent. Nous savons donc qui est soumis et qui ne l'est pas. Et vous comprenez maintenant quel genre de petits cris satisfaits Dean poussa-t-il – encore une fois, quelque chose qui arriva malgré lui. Il arrive tant de choses qu'il ne désire pas à ce personnage que je vais finir par me faire accuser de viol ! Jean-Charles, l'avocat, je te prie.

« Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu putain de fous avec ton pied contre ma putain de jambe ?

-C'était pas toi que je visais mon mignon. Oh, et... C'était pas mon pied. Mais t'as eu l'air d'apprécier, coquine. »

Dean se contenta de grogner, Castiel de baisser la tête en rougissant et Sam de ne pas comprendre, jusqu'à ce que le « pied » se dirige vers lui. Là, il se mit à faire des bruits de uke encore plus accentués que ceux de son frère, mais nous n'allons pas nous éterniser sur cette partie gênante et inutile de l'histoire. Ils passèrent commande et Gabriel savoura intensément son porc au caramel, pendant que son vis-à-vis savourait autre chose de bien plus gros – à vrai dire, bien plus gros que le système solaire et pire, plus gros que les yeux dudit vis-à-vis – et que Dean se préparait à savourer son poing dans la gueule de l'abruti. Castiel, gêné, n'émettait pas le moindre son. Il se contentait en vérité d'observer par la fenêtre les grosses gouttes de pluie qui tombaient et, au bout d'un moment parce qu'il faut bien qu'après trois chapitres leur relation évolue puisque nous savons tous qu'ils finiront ensemble d'une manière ou d'une autre, Dean se mit à l'observer, fasciné par sa fascination. Fascination qui se mua, et notre protagoniste ne cacha pas son étonnement, en moue apeurée et dégoûtée. Gabriel, alerté, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son cadet.

Ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur.

Il s'agissait d'une armée de zombies qui, étant donné leur teint jaunâtre et leurs yeux bridés, étaient vraisemblablement des zombies chinois. Si les trois autres ne comprenaient pas, Castiel, lui, savait qu'il était le seul responsable de ce qui se passait. La pluie, bien sûr... La Chine, c'était le pays de la pollution par excellence. Après tout, pourquoi les chinois étaient-ils jaunes et petits de partout ? (Absolument partout, aurait confirmé Gabriel s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son cadet. Mais, heureusement pour nous, il n'en était pas capable parce que personne ne voulait savoir comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir autant de choses au sujet des chinois. Disons juste qu'il est assez vieux pour avoir pu tester avec presque un milliard de personnes, si ce n'est plus, et qu'il connaissait le kamasutra sur le bout des doigts.) Quoiqu'il en soit, et sans parler sexe et donc sans parler Gabriel puisque sa présence même mérite censure, Castiel comprenait ce qui se passait et comprenait aussi qu'il était temps de fuir.

L'Apocalypse venait de débuter.

Bien vite, les jeunes hommes ( et Sam ) s'élancèrent par une porte toute petite qui se trouvait au fond du restaurant où, déjà, les serveurs et les cuisiniers s'excitaient face à l'invasion qui débutait. Nos pauvres héros allèrent se réfugier chez un ami de la famille, Bobby, qui était comme un père pour les Winchester – sauf Adam qui ne l'avait jamais connu, à cause de ses fréquents séjours dans le placard – et qui saurait les préserver un temps. En effet, c'était lui qui avait enseigné à Dean tous les rituels pour empêcher l'Apocalypse, notamment le réveil. Dean réfléchissait d'ailleurs à toute vitesse, il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'arrêter tout cela !

OoO

Il y a une chose que Sam et Dean n'avaient jamais su : il y avait des fuites, très souvent. Et de l'eau de l'extérieur se déversait à divers endroits de la maison, sans qu'ils n'y fassent jamais attention. Par bonheur, une partie de cette eau tombait dans le placard d'Adam, au grand bonheur de celui-ci qui bénissait les jours de pluie. En effet, il n'était plus obligé, pendant quelques temps, de boire la javel diluée dans une eau si sale qu'elle n'en était plus propre depuis longtemps. Adam se demandait parfois comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour survivre. Quelle magie est-ce que ce placard possédait, pour lui permettre ainsi de ne pas crever dans d'atroces souffrances, mais, au contraire, de continuer à vivre dans d'atroces souffrances ? Vie de merde.

Oh, il pensait bien avoir découvert Narnia, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une hallucination quelconque due à la faim et à la soif et à la fatigue et à beaucoup d'autres éléments, comme la javel diluée dans l'eau sale. Parce que Rory Pond – ou William, il n'était plus sûr – n'existait pas. Parce qu'Hitler n'avait rien à foutre dans le placard. Et qu'après tout, Narnia, c'est pas dans une penderie, une armoire, ou un truc du genre ? En plus, dans penderie, y'a pende. Pendez-le bordel !

Adam secoua la tête. Il devait survivre. Et fracasser la gueule de ses frères. C'était décidé. Avec un plaisir orgasmique, il avala les gouttes de pluie. Elles lui semblaient avoir un goût étrange, différent de d'habitude, mais peut-être qu'il y avait moins de saleté, dans le chemin qui conduisait l'eau presque potable jusqu'ici ? Il eut un sourire de contentement, et se nicha entre le vieux manteau de John Winchester et la serpillière qui lui servait de coussin, quand soudain, il se sentit tomber en arrière. Il s'écrasa, sans la moindre grâce et la moindre délicatesse, sur un arbre avant de se fracasser sur le sol. Étaient-ce le bruit de ses côtes brisées qu'il entendit ? Il n'en sut rien – ce qui n'a rien à voir avec suer ou sang, personne n'a ses règles -, parce qu'en se redressant, Adam ne pu voir qu'une chose : sa peau, jaune pétante. Et, pour une raison inconnue, il pensait que le communisme, c'était bien.

La question se pose alors pour le lecteur : d'où vient vraiment la pluie... De Chine ? Ou de … Corée du Nord ?!

La suite dans le prochain épisode !

Non mais en fait je déconne revenez.

OoO

Cachés chez Bobby, Dean, Sam, Castiel et Gabriel cherchaient un moyen de contrer l'Apocalypse chinoise. En effet, cette dernière venait d'anéantir la totalité du groupe « Le comité des hommes BLACK de Supernatural ». Bon, ce n'était pas une grosse perte – qui regrette Jake, Raphaël ou même, oserai-je le dire, Gordon ? … Moi. Mais là n'est pas la question – mais bordel, c'était chiant. En proie au désespoir, Sammy se laissa aller dans les bras de Gabriel.

« J-je... Je ne veux pas mourir !

-T'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, Sammy.

-Tu es sûr, Gabriel-kun ?

-Bien sûr, Sammy-chan. »

Bobby se redressa alors soudain, avec panache et une swaggattitude qui ne lui était pas propre, d'ordinaire. Il tenait entre ses mains un livre, d'apparence extrêmement lourd et vieux – un peu comme celui qui le tenait. Oups, c'était cruel – et, avec un sourire victorieux, il annonça :

« J'ai trouvé comment mettre fin à l'Apocalypse !

-Sérieux ?!

-Ouais. Ecoutez-moi ça : suffit de trouver le chef de cette armée, de l'enfermer dans un lieu où il ne pourra plus jamais sortir et de l'exorciser. Rien de bien sorcier, je dois avoir tous les ingrédients qui traînent dans cette vieille baraque. Dean, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper du rituel, c'est toi qui gères le mieux ce genre de choses. Le plus dur, ça va être de trouver le chef et le lieu.

-Le placard, lança Dean. Le placard sera parfait. Et suffit d'aller dehors pour le trouver, ce chef de mes couilles, nan ? On fait deux groupes : Moi et Sammy, Castiel et Gabriel. Fin. »

Tandis que Bobby hochait la tête en leur disant d'être prudents, Castiel sentit ses joues se chauffer. Certes, il était un rebelle, mais entendre son prénom complet – et non pas un surnom ridicule ou n'importe quoi d'autre – de la bouche de Dean l'émoustillait au plus haut point. Il était prêt, maintenant, à sautiller dans un putain de champ de fleurs foutrement parfait à poil en hurlant son bonheur à tout va. Mais puisqu'ils étaient en pleine Apocalypse, cette option n'était qu'un fantasme – quoiqu' Apocalypse ou pas, Castiel n'était pas encore assez stupide, bien que cela ne tarderait sans doute pas, pour faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot.

Ah, cette narration comporte tant et tant de répétitions et de maladresses inutiles au scénario inexistant que je sens parfois mes ovaires frétiller. A moins que ce ne soit ceux de Dean le uke ? C'est à débattre, mes enfants !

Quoiqu'il en soit, alors que Bobby cherchait des vêtements de pluie et des parapluies, bien que l'inondation commençait à se calmer, Gabriel se redressa.

« Je vais y aller avec Sam. Il est au quart Japonais, on va vouloir lui faire la peau et je suis le seul en mesure de le protéger.

-Holà, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te laisser te barrer avec mon frère comme ça ? Tu t'es pris pour la vierge Marie en string de guerre ?

-Marie préférait les choses plus simples, petit coquin. Mais je serai prêt à tout sacrifier pour ton frère. Même cette chose que tu convoites tant par son diamètre qui est celui du système solaire et qui, au repos, atteint sans mal Gallifrey. Même ça, Dean. Même ça ! »

Dean le regarda un moment, perplexe, et haussa les épaules. De toute façon, Sam semblait on ne peut plus charmé par cette déclaration on ne peut plus ignoble – Gabriel oblige, sans doute – et argumenterait pour partir avec lui. Le jeune homme, bien que réticent, finit cependant par hocher la tête et enfiler l'imperméable jaune que lui tendait Bobby. Il fit signe à Castiel qui, lui aussi dans un jaune criard qui rappelait la peau des chinois, s'approcha. Ils sortirent ensuite de la maison, suivit de près par Gabriel et Sam qui partirent dans une direction opposée à la leur.

Très vite, l'atmosphère devint lourde, pendant que quelques gouttes tombaient encore, bien que peu nombreuses. Le silence demeura jusqu'à ce qu'agacé, Dean commence à parler :

« … Alors comme ça, t'aimes la pluie, hein ? »

Il est à noter que si Dean a toujours été on ne peut plus doué pour se taper des demoiselles, il n'en était pas de même pour ses amis qu'il traitait souvent comme un pied, tant il était talentueux en relation sociale. C'est ici de l'ironie, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Castiel le regarda, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté. Il ne ressemblait plus à John Travolta, ce petit enfoiré qui l'avait frappé la veille ou l'avant-veille ou des jours et des jours avant, puisque de toute façon la chronologie de cette fic n'a jamais eu de sens, mais à un petit angelot. Il faisait alors honneur à son nom d'ange et Dean le trouvait absolument adorable. Etait-ce normal que lui, hétéro convaincu, trouve un autre homme adorable ? Evidemment, puisque nous sommes dans une mauvaise fan-fiction franco-américano-asiatique.

Castiel finit par hocher la tête, lentement. Et, dans une impulsion – était-ce la culpabilité ? Une soudaine confiance en Dean ? Une facilité scénaristique ? Les trois à la fois ?! – il avoua à tout à Dean. Des achats sur Ebay à la pluie chinoise et, sa révélation pas si _révélatique_ que ça et mes néologismes vous emmerdent terminé, il éclata en sanglots. Sans trop savoir que faire, le jeune homme à ses côtés le prit doucement dans ses bras et le rassura.

« Allez, va. C'est juste l'Apocalypse. On va arrêter tout ça. Chiale pas. »

Le jeune homme – ou jeune ange ? Bien que cela fut peu probable, mais il faut du romantisme. Trop de romantisme – resta niché tout contre Dean de longues minutes. A vrai dire, ils n'auraient pas cessés leur étreinte s'ils n'avaient pas entendus les bruits d'une marche militaire. Alertés par le bruit, ils se précipitèrent dans la ruelle la plus proche pour se cacher. Là, une armée chinoise avançait. Elle suivait un petit homme jaune que, très vite, Dean identifia.

Il s'agissait d'Adam ! Il aurait reconnu son demi-frère entre mille. Paniqué, il appela Bobby pour le prévenir.

« Bobby ? Ouais, c'est Dean. On l'a trouvé. Tu devineras jamais qui c'est… Non, c'est pas Michaël Jackson bordel, son nez est pas tombé par terre à cause d'un manque de chirurgie ! C'est Adam. Ouais, ouais, le p'tit bâtard du placard. Ouais. Okay. J'te fais confiance. On arrive. »

Dean raccrocha dans un soupir et se tourna vers Castiel qui semblait avoir rétrécit. En effet, il y a quelques minutes, il semblait être à sa taille, voire légèrement plus grand, mais ses instincts de uke, se sont fait sentir. Même si nous savons tous que Castiel n'est pas le véritable uke de cette histoire, mais nous avons déjà eu cette conversation plus haut que diable ! Quoiqu'il en soit, les yeux embués de larmes, il demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Bah, le chef des chinois c'est mon demi-frère. Alors on va l'attirer dans le placard en utilisant des appas, comme des Nike ou deux euros, son salaire annuel. Après, j'ai peur… Fin, qu'il utilise Sammy comme appât, tu vois ? Le côté Japonais. Enfin bref, on a rendez-vous chez moi près du placard pour préparer le rituel, tu viens ? »

Castiel hocha la tête et le suivit.

OoO

Sam baissa la tête et lut rapidement le message de Bobby, avant d'en informer Gabriel qui haussa les épaules. Les deux jeunes hommes – enfin, le jeune homme et Sam – se tenaient fortement la main, comme par peur de se perdre. Ils s'avançaient en silence entre les ruelles qui menaient jusqu'à la maison du Winchester.

Le silence fut brisé quand Gabriel plaqua langoureusement et tendrement – parce que Gabriel, avec son expérience sans âge, à s'en demander s'il avait été puceau un jour, savait faire des choses incroyables avec un handicapé et un mur – contre ledit mur qui vient d'être cité. Il le regarda dans les yeux – enfin, comme il le put car regarder Sam dans les yeux c'est aussi difficile qu'avoir le niveau d'intelligence d'un collégien pré-pubère – avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. C'est qu'il sait faire plein de trucs en –ent, le bougre ! Quoiqu'il en soit – si je gagnais un euro chaque fois que ces mots apparaissent dans un chapitre, je serais encore plus milliardaire qu'actuellement – leurs ébats ne purent aller plus loin car les pas des soldats chinois se firent entendre, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'arrête devant la ruelle. Il s'agissait d'Adam, Sam le reconnut tout de suite. Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué, jusqu'à comprendre : c'était de sa faute. Le sang chinois d'Adam avait été alerté par l'handicap japonais de Sammy et il ne désirait qu'une chose : le tuer. Gabriel attrapa la main du jeu – enfin de Sam quoi, et le fixa avant de dire :

« Cours. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, même si les jambes de Sammy faiblissaient, même si Adam, suivi de son armée, accélérait. Ils parvinrent à atteindre la maison des Winchester, talonnés de près par leurs ennemis.

Gabriel s'arrêta et fit signe à Sam de continuer sans lui. Il ne laissa que le chef des armées suivre le jeu- enfin, vous avez compris quoi, et se plaça devant le reste de l'armée.

« Vous allez connaitre la puissance de mon système solaire, les mecs. »

Le jeune truc-on-sait-pas-trop-quoi, avança jusqu'à arriver au salon où Dean, Castiel et Bobby l'attendait déjà. Du sel et des sortilèges avaient été peints sur le sol, tout autour du placard grand ouvert. Sam, sans y réfléchir, se précipita à l'intérieur, suivi d'Adam, tandis que son frère aîné hurlait à n'en plus pouvoir. Le jeune homme – car, lui, on en était quand même sûr – n'eut cependant pas le temps d'agir que, déjà, Castiel se précipitait vers le placard.

Il eut tout juste le temps de sortir Sam avant que les portes se referment sur Adam qui criait à s'en déchirer la gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne demeure que le silence, angoissant.

Seuls se firent entendre, après de longues secondes, éternités qui s'écrasaient sur leurs épaules et ne faisaient qu'alourdir la peur qui les étouffait lentement entre ses griffes acérées, les pas de Dean. Il s'avançait lentement vers la porte entrouverte et, après une seconde d'hésitation, il sortit.

Devant lui, des dizaines – des milliers, même ! – de personnes, allongées sur le sol, on ne peut plus normales. Debout au milieu d'elles se trouvait Gabriel qui tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Ses traits étaient si durs que le jeune homme cru voir un guerrier fou furieux devant lui, avec une classe sans nom.

C'est ce qu'il crut, oui.

Pendant environ trois secondes et demie.

« Dean ?

-Ouais ?

-Appelle ton frère. J'crois qu'j'ai la gaule. »

OoO

La vie reprit alors son cours. Personne ne se souvenait de l'Apocalypse chinoise qui avait eu lieu, si ce n'est Dean, Sam, Gabriel et Castiel. Oh, aussi Adam et Bobby, mais rien à branler d'eux, ils n'ont pas de potentiel cul assez élevé. Qu'est-ce que le « potentiel cul » ? Le potentiel cul est le potentiel qu'à un personnage masculin de se taper un autre personnage masculin. Plus le potentiel cul est élevé, plus la fiction concernée aura de lectures et de reviews. Comme quoi les demandes des lecteurs peuvent être basiques.

Quoiqu'il en soit – on s'en accorde un pour la fin – cette aventure épique qui ne dura qu'un chapitre parce qu'il reste tant d'histoires à conter, aura eu l'avantage de rapprocher Castiel et Dean qui, sans se rouler un patin dans un coin sombre, pouvait au moins se sourire légèrement dans l'enceinte du lycée de la Sakura Vol-au-vent Highschool.

Ils ne savaient pas encore toutes les aventures qui les attendaient, ils ignoraient encore à quel point la chronologie allait se barrer en couilles, et ne se souvenaient plus du devoir de cinquante pages à rendre pour le lundi qui suivait à Lucifer.

Mais c'est une autre histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

MERCI A MA BETA LECTRICE, VENA ADOREE, D'AVOIR ACCEPTEE DE CORRIGER CES HORREURS. Remercions-là aussi pour les histoires de comètes, de voies lactées, et de brosses à dents.

Je m'excuse auprès :

[Insérer ici plusieurs communautés de gens, incluant les amoureux du bon humour.]

Toutes mes condoléances. Vous sentez ce vide ? C'est votre âme que je viens d'aspirer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si tous les matins Dean explosait un réveil pour empêcher l'Apocalypse, Sam lui s'observait dans le miroir de la salle-de-bain pendant plusieurs minutes. Ses doigts couraient sur ses joues, son menton, tournaient autour de ses gargantuesques pupilles qui semblaient prendre de l'ampleur chaque jour. C'était une fatalité : si on ne lui trouvait pas un traitement correct, bientôt, il mourrait dévoré par ses yeux. En effet, ses orbites, sorties tout droit du plus sombre roman d'un auteur méconnu de science-fiction horrifique, mangeraient littéralement son visage et finiraient par atteindre le cerveau. Que feraient-elles alors ? Tenteraient-elles de dominer le monde ? Seraient-elles la cause d'une énième Apocalypse zombie inévitable, cette fois ? Sam craignait le pire et n'osait en parler à son frère qui s'occupait déjà suffisamment de lui.

Sam songeait ensuite à Gabriel. Il se sentait ensuite rougir doucement rien qu'à la pensée du jeune homme ils se connaissaient depuis déjà une semaine et trois jours. Et une semaine et trois jours que Sam cachait ses sentiments à son ami. Qu'arriverait-il, s'il venait à les dévoiler ? Gabriel s'enfuirait sans doute en courant, à n'en pas douter. Il ne voudrait plus le voir, il ne voudrait plus lui parler, il ne voudrait même plus entendre parler de lui ! Et rien qu'à imaginer cette éventualité, Sam sentit les larmes lui monter aux galaxies.

Enfin. Il n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter sur son sort, il y avait bien plus difficile comme situation que d'être condamné à mort. Il prit une position de jeune femme courageuse d'un manga quelconque, le poing levé vers le ciel, le regard décidé. Il prépara ses affaires de cours, laissa une tranche de pain devant le placard d'Adam en espérant que celui-ci réussirait à l'attraper, et partit en direction du lycée accompagné de son frère aîné. Il sautillait presque d'impatience.

Aujourd'hui, plusieurs classes étaient mélangées ensemble pour une sortie scolaire qui durerait deux jours. En effet, ils allaient étudier les étoiles et la nature dans une forêt isolée. L'idée lui plaisait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Aussi tenait-il entre ses mains un sac contenant toutes ses affaires apparues comme par magie.

Sur le chemin, cependant, Sam lâcha un petit :

« Dean, tu as pensé à ta brosse à dents ?

-Ma brosse à dents ? Euh, ouais, je crois… Ma brosse à dents… Adam… MERDE ON A OUBLIE ADAM. »

L'ainé secoua finalement les épaules. Son demi-frère survivrait bien à quelques jours seul.

Arrivés au lycée, ils furent surpris de découvrir leur professeur de philosophie, Lucifer, accompagné de celui de mathématiques. Dean repensa alors à la scène des vestiaires qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques temps déjà – environ une semaine, ou peut-être un mois, la chronologie de cette fiction n'a définitivement aucun sens – et sentit un frisson le parcourir. Rien de plus dégoûtant que de voir deux profs baiser ensemble violemment. Surtout quand ils font vraisemblablement parti de la même famille. Enfin, il ne s'en formalisa pas et regarda tout autour de lui jusqu'à croiser le regard de Castiel. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Si leur relation avait mal commencé, l'Apocalypse chinoise les avait rapprochés considérablement. Après tout, quelle Apocalypse ne rapproche pas ? Enfin bref, Dean s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Castiel, qui était de dos, se retourna et lui sourit à son tour. Ils se mirent à discuter joyeusement, puisqu'il faut bien que les deux protagonistes se rapprochent s'ils veulent pouvoir baiser. Non loin du jeune homme se trouvait l'un de ses aînés – combien Castiel avait-il de frères et sœurs ? Telle était la question – Uriel. Dean se souvint l'avoir déjà croisé, le jour de la rentrée. Oh, et il était à côté de lui en cours de philosophie, aussi. Mais il n'y était allé qu'une fois pour cause de souci scénaristique quelconque. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïences quelques instants avant que Lucifer ne s'approche du groupe d'élèves qui se formait lentement.

« Alors, bande de déchets, je ne sais pas combien vous êtes, mais j'espère que certains d'entre vous finiront sous les roues. Vous êtes si misérables, vous me donnez la nausée rien qu'à vous voir. Mais je dois bien vous supporter. Pour quelle raison ? Parce que j'arriverais peut-être à vous convaincre de votre inutilité sur cette Terre en espérant que vous finissiez par vous suicider. Ah, qu'est-ce que j'espère vous voir vous suicider. Si vous voulez de l'aide, je peux vous indiquer les façons les plus douloureuses de mourir. Vous ne méritez que cela, mourir, insectes, vermines à la surface de la planète, je me demande pourquoi est-ce que –

- Lucifer, le coupa alors son collègue, ce n'est pas le moment de dénigrer l'espèce humaine comme tu sembles adorer le faire. Il va falloir y aller. Et n'oublies pas que je te surveille, s'il y a un mort, nous serons renvoyés parce que cela coûtera trop cher au directeur. Et tu sais comme il n'aime pas qu'on fasse n'importe quoi avec l'argent du lycée. Qui est le sien, je te le rappelle également. »

Lucifer grogna légèrement mais ne rajouta rien. Le professeur de mathématiques, dont tous ignoraient encore le nom, leur fit ensuite signe de rentrer dans le petit bus. Les élèves durent s'y entasser, et c'est ainsi que, sans le vouloir, Sam se retrouva à côté d'Uriel, Castiel à côté de Meg, une jeune femme on ne peut plus charmante qui lui faisait de l'œil et qui, évidemment, n'était jamais apparue dans ce récit, et Dean à côté de Gabriel, de quoi faire pleurer les deux jeunes joyeux lurons qui auraient appréciés être à côté du frère de l'autre, ou, à défaut, à côté de leur propre frère.

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit – oh, il revient après un long moment d'absence. On va peut-être lui pardonner pour cette fois du coup – ils devaient faire avec. Lucifer grogna si fort que tout le bus l'entendit, croisa ses bras tandis que le professeur de mathématiques, dont il nous faudra un jour le prénom, se posait à côté de lui. Le bus démarra et le voyage commença.

Au début, les conversations n'étaient que des chuchotements, qui bientôt devinrent des paroles distinctes qui envahissaient le bus. Sam, à côté d'Uriel, déglutit à plusieurs reprises. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec cet homme qui avait l'air d'avoir trente-cinq ans et qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il savait juste qu'il était ami avec Castiel et possiblement, l'un de ses frères. Il devait donc être aussi apparenté à Gabriel. A cette pensée, Sam se dit qu'il devait se montrer agréable pour éviter d'être détesté parce qui pourrait être, dans ses plus beaux fantasmes et rêves les plus fous, sa belle famille. Il décida donc, après avoir dégluti une énième fois comme s'il avalait une quantité astronomique de liquide blanc que je ne nommerai pas, d'engager la conversation.

« Cette idée de voyage est plutôt, euh… Sympathique, tu ne penses pas ?

- Sans doute.

- J'aime beaucoup les astres. Mais je me demande pourquoi ce sont ces professeurs qui nous accompagnent, et pourquoi pas celui de SVT ou quoique ce soit. Enfin, tu comprends ? Après, peut-être qu'ils sont passionnés !

- Sincèrement, pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que je suis handicapé ?

- Je ne vois pas trop trop pourquoi.

- Je suis chauve et noir ! Dans une série comme celle d'où je viens, c'est un handicap majeur. Tu n'imagines même pas tous les reproches qu'on me fait, tout ce dont on m'accuse alors que mon seul crime, c'est de ne pas avoir la couleur du lait pour peau ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut être une face de sperme pour avoir du succès, hein ?! »

Uriel éclata tout à coup en sanglots et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation et d'incompréhension, Sam le prit dans ses bras. Il savait ce que c'était d'être rejeté parce qu'on était différent. Il le comprenait. Et il le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Après tout, si ce n'est les jeunes filles dans des mangas romantiques, quel héros avait des yeux pareils ? En tous cas, aucun de viril, aucun de réellement courageux, aucun qui ne se battait pour sauver le monde ! Alors il le consola et se rassura lui-même en passant.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel craignait une agression sexuelle. Et Dean aurait aussi pu avoir peur, s'il ne connaissait pas assez Gabriel pour savoir qu'il préférait largement son cadet. Ce qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement. Peut-être que si le jeune homme regardait ailleurs assez longtemps, notre héros aurait-il le temps de le castrer pour être sûr que jamais il ne tenterait de faire du mal à son Sam. Certes, il était peut-être un peu trop protecteur, mais Sam en avait besoin, après tout. Sam était une petite chose fragile et qui risquait à tout moment de mourir. Dean préférait l'ignorer, mais c'était comme ça. Son frère mourrait sans doute jeune, s'il ne trouvait pas une solution miraculeuse contre son handicap, sa maladie qui finirait par lui coûter la vie. Il n'était pas complètement stupide. Il observa un moment son frère avec une certaine mélancolie.

« Alors, Dean-o, on vire dépressif ?

- Oh, ta gueule, sérieux. Tu me les brises assez sévère.

- Parce que je veux faire découvrir les merveilles du système solaire à ton frère ? Je suis pourtant persuadé que sa lune en sera on ne peut ravie. Et il ne souffrira nullement, je suis un expert en la matière.

- Epargne-moi les détails.

- Je veux une vidéo de toi et Castiel.

- On est pas ensemble.

- On est dans une fiction classée « romance », quelque part.

- … Ah merde, c'est vrai. »

Dean eut l'air pensif quelques instants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Enfin, mis à part des yeux immenses. Plus gros que le monde.

- S'il te plait, fais pas référence à la musique française la plus merdique du vingt-et-unième siècle. Et pourquoi on parle de trucs français ? On est censé être en putain d'Amérique !

- On s'en fout. Alors ?

- … Il risque de mourir. »

Alors Dean se confia. Parce qu'il faut un passage nostalgique-émotion. Parce qu'il y a trop de passages de nostalgie-émotion, un peu comme les gens de passage, les gens du voyage, les roms, quoi. Il y en a trop. Et non, je ne viens pas de pomper la blague d'un autre chapitre, vous mentez, je le sens, je le sais, parce que je suis un poney du ciel !

… Ahum. Navrée. Jean-Charles vient de m'apporter mes cachets. Bref, le voyage se passa relativement bien, malgré les quelques appels à l'aide de Castiel qui menaçait de se faire violer par Meg. Arrivés en début de soirée, Lucifer les fit sortir à grand renfort d'insultes en grosse partie destinée à l'espèce humaine dans son intégralité. Le professeur de mathématiques semblait désespérer mais ne releva pas, cette fois.

« Restez ensemble. Non, je ne vais pas vous tuer dans d'atroces souffrances, je préfère vous pousser à le faire vous-mêmes car l'idée même d'avoir un contact physique avec vos corps putrides et couverts d'immondices me répugne. Simplement, si je perds un élève, je risque une baisse sur mon salaire et je ne pourrais peut-être plus enseigner et ainsi pousser des créatures aussi dégoûtantes que vous à la mort, ce qui serait trop triste. »

Lucifer hocha légèrement la tête, comme pour approuver ses propres paroles dans un délire narcissique, et son collègue pris ensuite la parole, face au silence qui commençait à s'installer.

« Bien. Il va vous expliquer quelques notions d'astronomie ce soir, et nous irons ensuite camper. On a pris les tentes, normalement.

-J'ai juste pris la mienne, Mish.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. On en a une pour deux à trois élèves. Pensez à vous mettre en groupe. Lucifer ?

-Je suis franchement obligé de leur expliquer quelque chose ? Ce sont des vermines inutiles, la connaissance, ça ne leur sert pas à grand-chose. Qu'ils meurent comme ils sont nés, ignorants !

-Mais, monsieur, intervint alors Sam, avec courage. Toute la classe le fixa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, vermine ?

-Vous n'êtes pas humain, vous aussi ? »

Le professeur semblait incrédule.

« Je ne sais pas, vous êtes né, vous avez été un bambin, un enfant, un adolescent. Vous êtes professeur, ce qui veut dire que vous avez fait des études, donc que vous avez dû apprendre, vous aussi. Alors, pourquoi être aussi… Cruel ? »

Les deux galaxies de Sam luisaient dans la nuit, lui donnant l'air d'un alien. En vérité, il s'agissait juste de larmes qui scintillaient à la lumière de la lune qui, soudainement, était devenue ronde et brillante. Gabriel prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts entre les siens avec un sourire pour lui donner du courage.

Lucifer, quand à lui, ne bougeait plus. « Mish » passa une main devant ses yeux en claquant des doigts à plusieurs reprises et, devant le manque de réaction de son collège, il le prit sur son épaule en sac à patates avec une force impressionnante – d'autant plus que ce fou de misanthrope pouvait se vanter d'atteindre presque les deux mètres, ce qui faisait de lui un homme bien plus grand que le matheux de service. Il soupira un instant et lança un trousseau de clés à Gabriel.

« Je ne te fais absolument pas confiance, mais va chercher les tentes dans le bus. On sera à quelques mètres devant vous avec une tente. »

Il sentit Lucifer commencer à gesticuler.

« Ah, il commence à se réveiller. Bon, à plus tard. »

Sur ces mots, il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Gabriel regarda le trousseau de clés un moment et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de démoniaque, comme rire de façon purement machiavélique comme savent si bien le faire les méchants de dessin animés ou quelque chose dans ce style là, parce qu'évidemment, Gabriel était plus machiavélique que le plus machiavélique des méchants de dessin animés et en plus, il avait plus de classe et, à n'en pas douter que son système solaire était le plus impressionnant de tous.

Cependant, il n'eut rien le temps de faire que, déjà, Sam serrait sa main fort. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, doucement, tandis qu'ils sentaient leur souffle se mélanger. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se toucher que, déjà, Dean les séparait en s'emparant des clés au passage. Il ouvrit le coffre du bus, qui se trouvait sur le côté comme dans tous les bus, et s'empara des tentes et des sacs des élèves qu'il jeta à même le sol. Il attrapa une tente pour lui ainsi que son sac et celui de Sam grâce à son cinquième membre – dont vous ne voulez pas aînés la nature. Il s'avança ensuite.

« Hey, Cass, tu veux dormir avec moi et Sammy ?

- Hé, là, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Il s'agissait cette fois de Meg. Elle s'empara d'une tente et pris le bras de Castiel.

« Le pizzaman dort avec moi, ma licorne. Et c'est pas discutable. »

Dean la fixa un long moment, avant d'attraper, avec l'apparition d'un nouveau membre dont vous ne voulez pas savoir où il est placé, l'autre bras de Castiel qui se sentait quelque peu… tiré.

« Non, ma jolie. C'est toi qui va gentiment aller te faire foutre.

- Je crois pas, non. Ne prends pas ta position dans un couple pour une généralité.

- C'est toi qui raconte de la merde. Alors maintenant lâche-le.

- Non, toi !

- Non, toi, salope ! »

Ils se mirent alors à tirer Castiel qui commença à gémir de douleur. C'est Gabriel qui les stoppa, brusquement.

« Faites pas de mal à mon p'tit frère adoré. De toute façon, Sammy dort avec moi. N'est-ce pas, Sammy ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Alors vous n'avez qu'à partager la même tente ! »

Gabriel se mit alors à sourire de toutes ses dents, avant de prendre la tente – mais combien de fois ce mot a-t-il été répété ? On a pas vu quelques choses de si atroce depuis les quoiqu'il en soit ou, pire, le nombre de fautes d'orthographes dans la dictée réalisée par un collégien lambda – et de partir dans la direction indiquée par Michael plus tôt, accompagné de Sam. Meg et Dean se fixèrent quelques instants, parce que les jeux de regards c'est quand même vachement classe quoiqu'on en dise, et ça donne un certain charme à ce qui n'en a pas, comme les phrases que vous êtes par exemple en train de lire. Castiel, quand à lui, soupira.

Cette nuit et la suivante, il n'était pas prêt de les oublier.

OoO

Mish, de son véritable prénom Michael, était un homme extraordinaire à bien des points. Gentil, serviable, dévoué – surtout envers un père excentrique et continuellement absent – capable du meilleur – mais aussi du pire – il était malheureusement susceptible, capable de violence inimaginable – à croire que ce trait était familial – avait une libido parfois incontrôlable – rappelons le passage des vestiaires et, encore une fois, son lien de parenté avec notamment Gabriel – et, bien sûr, un sens de l'orientation absolument misérable. Aussi, il ne lui avait suffit que de s'éloigner d'un ou deux mètres du chemin prévu pour se perdre quelque part dans la forêt. Il posa Lucifer qui menaça de le frapper avant de regarder autour de lui, et de se tourner vers son aîné. Son unique aîné, d'ailleurs.

« … Non, Michael, ne dis rien.

- Luci, je crois que-

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

- On est perdu.

- J'ai remarqué. Je vais te tuer.

- Ce serait ironique.

-Cacher ton cadavre dans cette forêt. Je te jure que je vais le faire.

-…Je croyais que tu aimais la nature ?

-… je vais te démolir. »

OoO

Les tentes dressées, chaque élève se glissa dans l'une d'elles. Aussi, Gabriel se retrouva couché tout contre Sam, à le serrer entre ses bras virils et musclés. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant de s'embrasser un long moment. Et de passer à des choses plus sérieuses, incluant des traces blanchâtres sur le visage de Sam.

OoO

Pendant ce temps, dans la tente à côté, Castiel se trouvait entre Meg et Dean qui se collaient à lui de manière on ne peut plus insistante tout en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Castiel finit par soupirer grandement et par lâcher, d'une voix rauque qui lui était propre :

« Mais vous allez pas vous la fermer, bordel ?! Je vous jure que sinon, vous allez dormir dehors, et je prierai de toutes mes forces pour que vous soyez dévorés, peu importe l'affection que je peux vous porter parce que là, vous me les brisez assez royalement. »

Que cette réplique soit hors du caractère n'a aucune importance. Après tout, quelle est l'importance de faire un personnage tel qu'il est, de le respecter d'une quelconque façon ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on l'aimait déjà au départ pour ce qu'il était. Autant le massacrer, c'est bien plus fun ! Bref, Castiel croisa les bras, agacé, et Dean soupira un moment.

« T'as qu'à lui dire de dégager.

- Toi, vire. J'ai dit que je venais avant.

- Vous êtes sourds ou vous voulez que je me répète ? Sauf si vous tenez absolument à dormir dehors !

- Oh, c'est bon.

- Calme, Clarence, calme. »

Ils firent quelque peu la moue, mais se collèrent encore plus contre lui, les yeux clos, dans le but de dormir. Un « bonne nuit ! » sonore se fit entendre et Castiel fixa le « plafond » de la tente avec un air désespéré, l'air de dire : « Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

OoO

« Tu vois, c'est pas si mal de faire ça en plein air.

- Mish.

- Et puis, c'est bien, la nature, aussi.

- Mish.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu as vu les plantes sur lesquels on est allongé ?

- … Dis-moi pas que –

- J'espère que tu as de la pommade. »

OoO

La nuit fut tantôt longue, tantôt courte, selon avec qui vous étiez, dans quelle tente, dans quelle position et dans quel hémisphère. Mais là n'était pas la question. Nos jeunes étudiants de la Sakura Vol-au-vent Highschool se levèrent avec un manque d'entrain presqu'effrayant. Gabriel regarda autour de lui, les jeunes gens qui sortaient, la tête dans l'cul et l'cul dans l'brouillard comme s'ils avaient picolés toute la nuit, et leva un sourcil quand il remarqua qu'aucun des deux professeurs, deux de ses aînés au demeurant, ne se trouvait pas dans le camp. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et frappa soudainement son poing dans la paume de sa main.

« Mais oui bien sûr. Michael s'est encore perdu, cet abruti.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? marmonna Dean qui semblait sortir d'un vrai coma éthylique.

- Rien. On est seuls et délaissés jusqu'à, au moins, demain matin. Est-ce que ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ? »

Personne ne répondit. Certains ouvrirent la bouche, sans trop y croire, alors que Gabriel sortit de la poche de son jean un bonbon qu'il déballa avant de le manger. Dean s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose et à se mettre à presque paniquer – parce que Dean ne panique jamais vraiment, Dean est bien trop cool et viril pour ça – quand son regard se posa sur le visage de Sam. Là, sa mâchoire tomba sur le sol sous le choc immense.

Si Sam possédait toujours deux immenses astres à la place des yeux, il semblait à son frère qu'ils étaient bien moins gros que la veille. A vrai dire, on parvenait presque à distinguer ses oreilles, derrière ses longs cils.

« Sammy ?

-Dean ? Un problème ?

-N-non, aucun… Mais… est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans une glace ? »

Le jeune homme – face à cette évolution inattendue du personnage, nous pouvons nous le permettre - regarda un instant son aîné avant de retourner dans sa tente chercher un miroir de poche qu'il gardait sur lui en cas de sortie, pour vérifier l'avancement de sa maladie. Il observa ses yeux un moment, quand ceux-ci se mirent à s'embuer de larmes.

« Gaby ! T'as vu ? T'as vu ?! Ils sont moins gros ! »

Gabriel non plus n'y croyait pas. A vrai dire, personne n'y croyait. Tous se mirent à applaudirent et l'aîné Winchester sera son cadet tout contre lui en souriant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hier soir ? Ca se trouve, c'est une connerie qui a fait ça… ou alors un miracle.

- … hier soir ? Euh… Je… m'en souviens plus … ? »

Dean tiqua un instant. Son frère ne bafouillait pas, habituellement.

« … Gabriel. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu à mon frère ?

- C'est pas de ma faute si quelques trainées de la comète sont arrivés dans ses yeux ! Il ne les avait pas bien fermés. C'était qu'un peu de ma voie lactée, après tout.

- Oh putain me dites pas que… »

Dean regarda son frère, puis Gabriel, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à fixer ses mains et le sol.

« Ton… Fin ta « voie lactée » est en train de guérir mon frère. Te taper mon frère l'aide à guérir. Je. Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'en remettre. »

Le jeune homme sentit alors une main se poser dans son dos et remonter dans son épaule. Il redressa la tête et vit Castiel.

« Courage. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais il n'est pas l'heure de réfléchir aux bienfaits du sperme de Gabriel, si je puis le dire ainsi. Nous devons retrouver Michael et Lucifer, ou, à défaut, pouvoir contacter un de nos autres professeurs. Gabriel, est-ce que tu penses que tu peux téléphoner à Raphael ? Peut-être qu'avec de la chance, il se sent mieux.

- Il faudrait pas appeler un de ces deux abrutis de profs avant ? suggéra Charlie, une élève quelconque reconnue pour être lesbienne.

- Lucifer pense qu'avoir un portable est terrible puisque c'est une machination terrible créée par les humains dans le but de le manipuler. Et pour Michael… C'est moi qui l'ai.

- … Génial. »

Gabriel sourit un peu avant de composer le numéro dudit Raphael. Il s'agissait du troisième enfant de leur gargantuesque famille. Raphael était intelligent, Raphael était accro au café, Raphael avait fait médecine et s'était retrouvé simple professeur de sciences et vie de la Terre dans un lycée de loosers. Et personne ne savait s'il le vivait bien.

La sonnerie se fit entendre. Mais personne ne décrocha. Gabriel retenta à plusieurs reprises, mais rien à faire.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il glande ?! »

OoO

Quelque part, plus loin, bien plus loin.

« ATCHOUM. »

Raphael prit un énième mouchoir. Il avait été réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable – qui était bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse se lever pour l'attraper, au demeurant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait être malade.

OoO

La journée eut quelque chose de relativement épique. Oh, non pas épique dans le sens où nos étudiants adorés durent combattre un dragon pour sauver une magnifique princesse (sauf peut-être dans le cas où le dragon aurait été Meg et la princesse Castiel, mais nous savons tous que c'est Dean, le plus soumis du couple.) mais plutôt survivre au milieu d'une forêt. Il n'y avait que quelques vivres dans le bus, des bonbons, et quelques réserves cachées dans le sac de Chuck, un pauvre élève qui semblait avoir dépassé la cinquantaine, bien qu'il fut assez petit de taille. De quoi consoler un peu Gabriel. Enfin, en plus d'un peu de nourriture, le jeune (vieil ?) homme avait emmené une quantité impressionnante de PQ, pour une raison qu'il tentait d'expliquer mais que personne ne comprenait. Enfin, de toute façon, rien à carrer, Chuck n'était pas le personnage principal de ce récit, de même que les autres personnages secondaires pas importants parce que secondaire et qui, en plus, n'avaient même pas la décence d'être tous gays. Encore, s'ils avaient été secondaires ET gays… Mais bref, je m'emporte. Avec ces conneries, je vais encore nous attirer des merdes sur le dos… C'est pas possible ça. Et après Jean-Charles va m'en vouloir… D'ailleurs, il est où Jean-Charles ? JEAN-CHARLES ?

Merde, je crois bien qu'on l'a perdu.

Quoiqu'il en soit, parce qu'il me faut ma rémunération et oh mon dieu JC où est-ce que tu es passé, la journée eut donc cet arrière goût d'_epicness_ et de _ships_. En effet, le Sabriel était devenu canon – ce que quelques jeunes femmes approuvèrent avec une certaine satisfaction – les yeux de Sam s'étaient décidés à se diminuer – mais nous en avons parlé un peu plus tôt – une partouze entre Meg, Dean et Castiel menaçait de débuter, incluant quelques morsures et autres violences sadomasochistes, et ainsi de suite. La nourriture vint très vite à manquer mais, heureusement, les quelques réserves suffirent et personne ne manqua de papier toilette grâce à ce brave Chuck.

En bref, tout se passa relativement bien. La nuit venue, Dean, qui avait été scout dans son enfance, alluma un feu de camp pendant que Gabriel pointait ça et là quelques constellations. Il semblait en savoir pas mal sur le sujet, mais finit par dire, avec une humilité qui ne lui était pas propre et encore une fois hors du personnage, que Lucifer en savait bien plus que lui. Des cris résonnèrent finalement quand il prit la main de Sam pour lui faire des choses que je ne décrirai pas ici dans une tente quelconque, tandis que l'aîné Winchester se bouchait les oreilles pour penser que son frère était encore innocent et pur et adorable.

Le lendemain arrivé, parce que tout ceci commence à un peu trop s'éterniser, les jeunes gens retournèrent à l'emplacement du bus où était apparu, comme par magie, un chauffeur. Gabriel regarda autour de lui un instant, jusqu'à apercevoir l'un de ses aînés. Il y courut – à la vitesse de la lumière. On possède le système solaire ou on ne le possède pas, bon sang ! – pour attraper les deux zigotos et les traîner dans le bus, non sans avoir l'air dégoûté rien qu'à voir les plaques rouges qui recouvraient la peau des deux pauvres petits cons. Et oui, c'est comme ça dans la Sakura Highschool, sortie scolaire ou pas : on s'insulte, on fait des ellipses qui n'ont aucun sens parce que toute l'action commence à trop durer, on se répète, on fait des blagues d'un humour si mauvais que même Kev Adams pourrait faire mieux, on copule joyeusement dans la forêt sans (trop) craindre les hémorroïdes, parce qu'après tout, le travail de rédaction est franco-français. Et tout le monde sait que la France, c'est un pays qui a été construit en fromage. Comme la lune. C'est ainsi.

Une fois dans le bus, Michael se racla la gorge :

« … Je donnerais à chacun d'entre vous un chèque relativement conséquent pour que vous ne répétiez rien à vos parents. Ni aux médias. Ni à personne. Donnez-moi vos prix, mais rien de trop exagéré, hein. Je suis pas non plus milliardaire.

- Monsieur, on sait tous que vous l'êtes, milliardaire.

-Et merde. »


	5. Chapter 5

Après avoir été menacer de mort par ma bê- Je veux dire, après une demande d'une am-JE VEUX DIRE C'EST AVEC PLAISIR QUE VOUS OFFRE CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE.

Je m'excuse encore une fois auprès :

-Du comité asiatique qui pourrait lire cette fiction

-Du comité noir qui pourrait lire cette fiction

-L'Univers

-Amateurs de bonnes blagues

-Le plancton

-Katsuni

-Les diverses séries d'où sont tirés le trois quart des références. (Si vous les trouvez toutes, vous gagnez un carambar caramel.)

-Et finalement, les personnes qui ont eu recourt à la chirurgie esthétique parce qu'un bonnet C et des rides, c'est la merde... Non, en fait, je déconne, ils ont pas besoin qu'on s'excuse, ils se ridiculisent déjà comme des grands sans notre aide à Jean-Charles et moi.

Merci à ma bêta qui endure des atrocités pour vos beaux yeux. Si y'a des fautes c'est sa faute, tuez-la elle pas moi ! *fuit*

* * *

Une loi fondamentale de l'Univers, dont on ne sait même plus par qui elle a été décrétée, indique que tous les asiatiques se ressemblent. A vrai dire, il faut l'être pour pouvoir deviner d'où vient qui, lequel est japonais – sauf dans le cas de Sam, cela ne faisait aucun doute – lequel était chinois et ainsi de suite. A vrai dire, il n'y avait que les coréens du nord, grâce à leurs coupes de cheveux, qu'on pouvait reconnaitre sans s'être entrainé. On pouvait donc considérer que, dans une certaine mesure, tous les asiatiques – qu'ils soient nés ainsi ou le soit en partie, comme l'était Samuel Winchester – faisaient partie d'une immense famille. Un peu comme les anges, le côté céleste en moins. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de céleste chez un asiatique ?

Enfin, bref. On pouvait donc conclure, d'une certaine façon, que Sam et Katsuni – dont le nom, Céline Joëlle Tran, lui rappelait celui d'un de ses camarades, Kevin. Enfin, à vrai dire, il se fichait de Kevin qui pouvait néanmoins se venter d'être l'unique asiatique dans une école censé être américano-asiatique – étaient apparentés.

La langue de Gabriel couru sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, tandis que son petit-ami – [insérer ici des cris hystériques] – buvait un peu de Yop. Sam reposa la bouteille et se tourna vers le jeune homme, sans remarquer les traces blanches qu'il lui restait autour de la bouche. Et, encore une fois, le système solaire de Gabriel parla à sa place.

OoO

Il était une autre loi fondamentale dans l'Univers. Celle qui voulait que, peu importe le contexte, les élèves d'une école au quart ou à demi asiatique, voire parfois entièrement, n'allaient que rarement en classe. C'était ainsi, tous ignoraient pourquoi, comment, mais personne n'allait s'en plaindre parce que personne, si ce n'est Sam, n'aimait apprendre quoique ce soit. Mais à vrai dire, je pense que nous avons trop parlé de Sam. C'est vrai, quoi, c'est pas lui le héros de ce récit, que diable ! Et peu importe qu'il soit oublié au profit de Castiel et de Dean. C'est ainsi et, même ses grandes galaxies larmoyantes ne pourront rien y changer.

Quoiqu'il en soit – je devrais peut-être cesser de m'acharner là-dessus, la blague va finir par devenir chiante. Quoi, c'est déjà le cas ?! – personne n'aimait donc apprendre, Dean le premier. Les cours l'ennuyaient royalement, notamment celui de philosophie qui touchait, après quatre heures d'Enfer – ce qui est ironique, quand le professeur concerné porte le nom du diable – à sa fin. De plus, Castiel - qu'il commençait à apprécier un peu trop, ce qui a déjà été signalé, je le pense, avec une subtilité qui est propre à ce récit, dans le chapitre précédent – ne se trouvait même pas dans la même classe que lui. Pour rajouter à son malheur, il se trouvait à côté d'Uriel. Ce dernier commençait à rester un peu trop près de son cadet à son goût, ce qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement. Ses yeux se rivèrent ensuite en direction de Lucifer.

« Souhaitez-vous une nouvelle raison de maudire l'espèce humaine ? La musique. Avant, je me disais que tout n'était pas perdu et que vous méritiez peut-être de vivre, mais non, non. Quelqu'un a engendré Black M, Maitre Gims et, mieux, Colonel Reyel. Colonel de quoi sérieusement ? Des nouilles ? Vous devriez avoir honte de massacrer toutes formes de littératures. Vous devriez vous suicider rien que de savoir que d'abjects êtres comme Vitaa font partie de l'espèce humaine. Autre chose ? Vous êtes à l'origine de Cinquante nuances de Grey. Et pire que tout, vous l'aimez. Comment est-ce qu'on peut aimer cette daube ? Même les mollusques ont plus de raison d'être que vous. Je respecte les planctons plus que votre misérable existence. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas le plancton, l'espèce dominante ? Parfois je voudrais être un plancton. »

La sonnerie marqua la fin du discours du professeur de philosophie qui laissa ses élèves partir sans plus s'occuper d'eux, trop occupé à regarder dans le vide et à s'imaginer être un plancton. Ces derniers – les élèves, pas les planctons -, libérés, remarquèrent qui leur restaient un cours avant de finir leur journée, ce qui était on ne peut plus étonnant puisqu'il ne s'agissait ni de philosophie ni de mathématiques, mais bien de cette matière au nom compliqué : « Science de la vie et de la Terre ». Autrement dit, parce que les élèves n'ont certes pas le courage de donner le nom du cours complet, SVT. Dean haussa un sourcil et vit Gabriel partir. Intrigué, il tenta de le suivre mais fut rattrapé par Uriel qui le traina jusqu'à la salle de classe.

« Hey, pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

-Ton frère m'a demandé de te surveiller.

-Et depuis quand tu obéis à mon frère ?

-Je ne lui obéis pas. Je lui rends service parce qu'il m'a accepté tel que je suis, sans me juger. Parce que tout le monde me juge.

-A cause de tes grains de beauté mutants qui vont dominer le monde ?

-Précisément. »

Ainsi, tiré par le jeune homme, notre protagoniste ne pu rien faire, si ce n'est être trainé, ce qui n'est pas chose facile, avouons-le. Avez-vous déjà essayé d'être trainé dans un couloir par un type bien plus fort que vous ? Ce n'est pas agréable et vos vêtements servent à nettoyer le sol. D'autant plus qu'il y avait réellement des choses effrayantes, sur le sol carrelé de la Sakura Vol-au-Vent Highschool. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux choses qui se trouvaient au-dessus de sa tête et que Dean n'avait jamais remarquées, jusque-là. Il ferma les yeux, avec l'espoir d'avoir rêvé.

Une minute plus tard, il ne se souvenait de rien et se questionna à propos des quelques traces sur ses bras.

Arrivé devant la salle, Uriel le força à rentrer et salua le professeur d'une poignée de main amicale. Ils semblaient se connaitre assez bien. Dean haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir, quand il remarqua un petit détail quelque peu effrayant.

En effet, d'un côté de la classe se trouvait tous les élèves à la peau noire, Uriel compris. Dean reconnu Jake, mais aussi Gordon – qui aurait pu lui faire un sourire resplendissant si ses dents n'avaient pas été tachées de sang ça et là – ainsi que d'autres dont notre valeureux héros n'avait pas mémorisé le nom et dont, à vrai dire, il se fichait. Cette séparation le perturbait au plus au moins, mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

Le cours débuta normalement. Le professeur parlait de choses et d'autres concernant le corps humain que notre toujours aussi valeureux héros, parce qu'il ne va quand même pas changer de valeur en deux phrases – sauf si ces deux phrases se trouvent être « Notre valeureux héros n'était plus valeureux. Parce qu'il ne l'était plus. » Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, aussi, le statut valeureux de notre héros ne change pas, et nous ne faisons alors que répéter valeureux et héros en boucle pour une raison inconnue. Nous pourrions aussi dire valeureux chevalier, mais un chevalier n'est pas forcément un héros. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, le professeur parlait de choses normales, ce qui le changeait de Michael et Lucifer, respectivement professeur de maths et professeur de philosophie, on ne peut plus ironique puisqu'il n'était pas dans une section L, si même S – dans quelle section était-il d'ailleurs ? Dur à définir, puisqu'il s'agissait de la Sakura Vol-au-Vent Highschool.

Bref, nous tentons donc de parler du cours, effrayant de par sa normalité. La seule petite chose qui fit tiquer Dean, c'est qu'il n'interrogeait qu'une seule partie de la classe. Le jeune homme, perturbé, finit par lever la main, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole – qu'elle lui soit accordée ou pas, d'ailleurs – que la porte de la classe vola en mille morceaux. Notre valeureux – oui, on le répète encore, pour bien qu'on comprenne sa valeur – héros se redressa brusquement, quand il aperçu la tignasse de Gabriel. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le traumatisa d'une telle force qu'il ne fit plus un geste, parce que la puissance du traumatisme quoi. On aurait dû lui donner une couverture sur les épaules, pour bien exprimer son statut de valeureux héros citoyen choqué.

En effet, Castiel venait de rentrer, habillé d'une combinaison de latex rose extrêmement moulante – comme le veut le latex, d'ailleurs, quand il n'est pas utilisé pour à jamais figer les traits de votre visage et remplir vos gargantuesques mamelles qui feraient pâlir de jalousie une vache laitière. A moins que ce ne soit du botox ou une merde comme ça ? – et muni, pour une raison inconnu, de poumons extrêmement développés – ah, vous voyez ! Si le rêve de Lucifer était d'être un plancton, Castiel pouvait rêver d'être une vache laitière. Il bougeait de manière étrange, visiblement saoul( e ?), et se tourna vers Dean, un sourire distordu par l'alcool scotché à ses lèvres. Il posa ses mains, trempées et empestant la vodka – et d'autres choses dont nous ne voulons par connaitre les diverses origines, incluant les toilettes publics du quartier et les aliens qui peuplent le système solaire de Gabriel, aussi appelés morpions – sur les épaules du pauvre protagoniste de cette histoire qui tenta un mouvement de recul infructueux. Le professeur regardait la scène d'un air lassé et jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel à l'extérieur, qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« C'est pour la sortie ! T'avais qu'à répondre, Raphy.

-Je vais te massacrer. »

Dean n'eut pas le temps d'hurler à l'aide que ledit « Raphy », qui se trouvait être le professeur d'SVT, se précipita sur lui. Les autres élèves sortirent en courant, tandis que Castiel s'approchait dangereusement de Dean. Il colla ses « seins » contre le torse du jeune homme et déposa une flopée de baisers sur son visage, avant de laisser sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille d'un Winchester en bord de la crise cardiaque.

« Dean-o… le dernier Dean-osaure, c'est mon ami et bien plus encore ! »

Dean ferma les yeux et s'évanouit.

OoO

Gadriel – à ne pas confondre avec Gabriel, sous peine d'être atomisé sur place – gérait l'infirmerie depuis bon nombre d'années, maintenant. A vrai dire, il avait vu passer des cas si étranges qu'il aurait pu sans mal passer l'examen nécessaire pour obtenir son diplôme de médecine sans aucun problème et sans même avoir besoin de travailler. Cependant, le boulot ici était trop bien payé – pour une étrange raison, le directeur tenait absolument à ce qu'il reste à son poste et ne parte sous aucun prétexte – pour qu'il aille se casser le cul ailleurs. De plus, même si les cas étaient étranges, ils restaient rares, sauf à quelques périodes précises – comme en ce moment.

Depuis le début de la matinée, il en avait vu passer, des zigotos pas possible, en passant par Gabriel qui était venu lui hurler aux oreilles que le B, c'était mieux que D, ce à quoi il avait répondu, en toute maturité, que « non ta gueule fils de pute, D c'est mieux. » Le débat pouvait continuer longtemps – surtout quand les bonnets de soutient gorge étaient évoqués, car, dans ces conditions, ils ne pouvaient que se mettre d'accord sur le C -, mais l'infirmier préférait ne pas y penser, à vrai dire. Songer à Gabriel lui donnait comme des profondes envies de meurtres, à vrai dire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, beaucoup de gamins, dont un avec l'avant bras d'une poupée gonflable coincée à un endroit que je ne nommerais pas, étaient passés aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, on lui envoyait Dean Winchester. Oh, il le reconnaissait sans mal même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, ou peut-être seulement aperçu une ou deux fois : c'est la magie des écoles japonaises, voyez-vous. Quoiqu'il en soit – mais encore ?! Bordel, cette histoire est-elle maudite de quoiqu'il en soit jusqu'à la fin de son écriture ?! – quand il regarda le jeune Winchester, il ne su trop que faire. Ce dernier fixait le plafond, un peu de bave au coin des lèvres, et était accompagné de Castiel, qu'il connaissait bien, habillé avec une combinaison de latex rose et ainsi de suite, nous vous avons déjà fait la description plus haut et je sais que vous visualisez la scène, et si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien je suppose que c'est bien fait pour vous, vous n'avez qu'à vous acheter de l'imagination. Si vous en cherchez du pas trop cher, je sais que Jean-Charles en vend. D'ailleurs, je me demande où il est, JC … Y'en a qui m'ont dit que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, c'était y'a deux mille ans sur une croix, mais je sais pas trop quoi en penser.

Bref, là n'est pas la question et nous parlerons de ce trafic d'imagination plus tard. Gadriel utilisa plusieurs techniques, incluant des choses peu légales, pour tenter de réveiller Dean, mais rien n'y fit. Il utilisa de l'ail, de l'oignon, et d'autres trucs comme des hamburgers, en espérant que l'odeur fasse réagir le patient, mais rien à faire. Il marcha dans toute l'infirmerie, perturbé, jusqu'à attraper un livre qui trainait là et le lire à voix haute :

« Seul un baiser pourra réveiller la princesse. »

Castiel le fixa alors, et, sans que personne ne s'attende à un tel coup de théâtre, embrassa Dean malgré la bave dégoûtante qui décorait ses lèvres. Notre protagoniste se redresse vivement et partit vomir en voyant ladite bave couler sur ses vêtements.

Mission accomplie.

OoO

« Oh, allez, Dean-o, c'était excellent !

-Gabriel, je n'arrive plus à retirer cette fausse poitrine.

-Mais oui, bourrer Castiel, quelle idée de génie ! Putain, mais t'es malade mon vieux. Tu t'amuses souvent à souler tes cadets ?

-Ouais. Sauf Samandriel. Samandriel est trop adorable pour ce genre de choses. Laisse tomber Cassy, va falloir quelques jours pour que ça s'enlève. En attendant, tu es une mignonne jeune fille !

-Et tu les travestis en plus ! Tu devrais te faire enfermer, mon pauvre vieux.

-Mais tu sais, mon être est déjà enfermé. Mon système solaire, qui est le trois quart de ce que je suis, est en ton frère à l'heure qu'il est. Mon système solaire est toujours en ton frère.

-… Seigneur Dieu. »

Sam, qui se trouvait également là mais qui n'osait rien dire, se gratta doucement la pommette et regarda le sol, l'air gêné. Gabriel lui prit la main tandis que Dean, dont le coin de la lèvre était toujours souillé de la vomissure de tout à l'heure, se retenait cette fois de régurgiter de la bile. Dans le cas où il ne pourrait se retenir, il tenait un seau qui, selon le fandom, était en mesure de pouvoir choquer quelques passants gris et cornus. Gris et cornus qui ne choquèrent personne, puisque de toute façon, quand on est dans la Sakura Vol-au-Vent Highschool, il y a peu de choses qui sont encore en mesure de nous choquer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Gabriel, après un long silence qui dura quelques secondes mais quelques secondes c'est quand même vachement long, dit, même s'il aurait pu après tout crier ou murmurer, mais tel fut son choix de simplement dire, comme s'il s'agissait d'annoncer à la vierge Marie qu'elle était enceinte – bien que dans ce cas de figure, la virginité de la dénommée Marie était à prouver, puisqu'elle avait rencontrée Gabriel – Gabriel qui dit donc, bordel de merde :

« Bon, allez, je vais me faire pardonner. Je vous invite tous à la discothèque et c'est moi qui paye !

-On est pas censé ne pas avoir l'âge d'y être ?

-Oh, allez, Dean-o, on s'en fuit. Tous ensemble, sortie familiale, quoi.

-Je vous en prie, tuez-moi.

-Gabriel, je ne veux pas de cette poitrine.

-J'ai une très jolie robe pour toi, pour ce soir, _Castielle_ ! »

Personne n'eut le temps de répliquer que, déjà, Gabriel empoignait la main de son frère et le trainait, avec Sam, dans une ruelle sombre. Dean resta planté là, seul, et regarda l'horizon avec un zoom caméra sur son torse comme dans les films.

OoO

« Et, tu vois, je sais plus quoi faire moi là. Je sais pas si je suis amoureux ou pas, mais en tous cas, je sais que je vais tuer Gabriel. Et dire qu'il ose fricoter avec Sam ! J'en reviens pas. Et il s'en cache même pas. J'en peux plus, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

-Alors, Dean, pour commencer, tu pourrais peut-être me sortir du placard.

-Non mais… je sais pas. Je veux pas commencer une relation alors qu'on se connait depuis deux semaines, c'est un peu précipité, non ? On ne se connait pas tant que ça et au début, on se détestait. Pendant au moins deux chapitres ! D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas des choses dans ces chapitres, comme des clubs ou des cours ? Ou même des références foireuses à John Travolta ? Je sais plus Adam, j'me sens perdu.

-Essaye de faire comme le dit ton cœur ? Ne réfléchis pas trop, vas-y au feeling. Et, sérieux, si ton feeling te dit de me sortir d'ici, n'hésite pas à le suivre. N'hésite surtout, surtout pas.

-Ouais, je crois que tu as raison. T'es un type cool, Adam. Merci de ton aide. »

Sur ces mots, Dean se redressa – il était adossé au placard – et s'éloigna. Il s'arrêta néanmoins et dit, d'une voix forte pour être sûr d'être entendu :

« Oh et fais attention à ma paire d'Adidas !

-Espèce de fils de pute ! »

OoO

Parfois, Raphaël trouvait que la vie était longue. Parfois, Raphaël ignorait pourquoi est-ce qu'il existait.

Parfois, Raphaël se demandait ce qui l'empêchait de se suicider quand il surprenait ses deux frères en train de faire des galipettes dans la salle de la photocopieuse, en incluant son ainé, Michael, dans un costume de père noël. Il songeait alors à se brûler les yeux à l'acide.

Mais c'est ce moment-là que choisit Uriel pour poser une main sur l'épaule du professeur qui se tourna vers lui et qui lui dit un câlin de la mort parce que de temps en temps, tous les personnages ont besoin d'un p'tit câlin, je crois que c'est quelque chose qu'on a quand même vachement tendance à oublier, que les personnages ont tous besoin d'un câlin, d'un peu d'affection de temps en temps. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, ils se firent le câlin de la mort.

Raphaël savait que, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, le COMITE DES HOMMES BLACK tout en majuscule pour qu'on comprenne à quel point c'était un comité important – après tout, n'étaient-ils tous pas morts ? N'étaient-ils pas tous que de petits connards détestés ? -, serait derrière lui et qu'il serait derrière chacun des membres du comité. Enfin, pas derrière dans le sens propre du terme, hein. Que personne n'aille se faire d'idées bizarres sur eux.

Bon, bah, trop tard.

OoO

Dean attendait tranquillement chez lui, habillé d'un simple jean, d'un tee-shirt et d'une chemise noire par-dessus. Les chaussures qu'il portait d'habitude – il aurait bien pris ses Adidas, mais Adam ne semblait pas d'excellente humeur, aujourd'hui. Il soupira un peu. L'invitation de Gabriel, c'était n'importe quoi, il en était maintenant persuadé. Il s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre quand la porte d'entrée vola en éclats.

« Putain, mais vous faites chier ! Vous savez combien ça coûte, une putain de porte ?! Tu vas me la rembourser, Gabriel, je peux te le jurer !

-Mais oui bien sûr. Au lieu de me hurler dessus comme un petit connard que tu es, vois donc les deux merveilles que je te ramène ! Mais attention, tu peux en tripoter qu'une, l'autre, c'est de l'inceste et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas faire des enfants consanguins et par conséquent débiles – même si toute ta lignée est destinée à être profondément crétine – à ton petit frère. »

Dean n'eut, encore une fois, pas le temps de répondre parce qu'il avait beau être un héros, il n'en demeurait pas moins long que, déjà, Sam et Castiel(le) rentraient dans la maison, faisant au passage claquer leurs talons hauts sur les débris de la porte.

Son frère – qui ressemblait plus à une sœur – portait, en plus des talons hauts – mais pas si hauts que ça, sinon le ( la ? ) pauvre serait déjà tomber par terre, étant donner ses deux mètres de taille naturels, des grandes chaussettes blanches et la tenue de la parfaite lycéenne japonaise qui lui allait – bien sûr – à ravir. Castiel(le) quand à elle / lui, portait des talons plus petits, une jupe comme celle d'une parfaite secrétaire (par conséquent, terriblement courte, serrée et noire), une chemise blanche, une veste noire et un trench quelconque par-dessus, sans oublier la perruque et un chignon – et non pas un chinois, comme certains pourraient le penser – très serré en hauteur. Bref, deux charmantes jeunes travestis qui auraient sans mal pu attirer tous les clients d'une prostituée pour devenir riche en deux nuits de travail intensif. Mais ils (elles ? Nous allons dire « elles », le temps que ces déguisements soient retirés parce que la narration ne peut pas suivre un changement de sexe sauvage comme celui-ci !) ne comptaient pas se prostituer.

Notre vertueux héros ( oui, il est passé de valeureux à vertueux, même s'il l'est autant que Jean-Charles est nonne. D'ailleurs, il est passé où Jean-Charles ? J'me sens seule sans lui ! ) dont la mâchoire s'était au passage décrochée et roulait désormais sur le sol (nous changeons les lois de la physique nous monsieur !) ne trouvait rien à dire et n'effectuait pas le moindre geste. Gabriel lui donna un grand coup dans le dos, visiblement fier de son œuvre, et caressa les cheveux de Sam, auxquels il n'avait même pas eu besoin de rajouter d'extensions quelconques. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille aux yeux galactiques – un traitement était en train d'être développé à partir des trainées de comètes de Gabriel – et elle prit la main de son ainé, dont elle caressa les phalanges de manière à semi incestueuse – à semi parce qu'il y a sans doute des gens qui vont les vouloir ensemble, mais qu'à semi parce que ce n'est pas chose envisageable. Du moins, pour le moment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Onii-san, on compte les enlever après la fête. C'était juste pour rire.

-Je ne voulais pas m'habiller de la sorte, plaida Castielle. Je suis un rebelle de la société normalement ! Merde, j'en ai marre qu'on oublie le rôle que j'avais au début ! J'inspirais la crainte et j'étais comparé à John Travolta ! Et d'incohérences en incohérences scénaristiques, j'en ai perdu ma bande de potes cool – j'ai juste Uriel qui me suit partout quand il n'est pas avec son comité machin chose ! J'en ai marre moi ! – et tout mon swagg ! Je sais pas c'que j'fais d'ma vie… »

Et ce fut la catastrophe. Castielle se mit à pleurer, ce qui eut pour effet de rien du tout parce que son maquillage était waterproof – ou waterploof, ou waterpolo, ou même Waterloo tiens. Dean, désolé de voir un spectacle pareil – c'est-à-dire celui d'une femme en train de pleurer, les gênes VIRILS et FORTS de sa personne parlaient alors – la pris doucement entre ses bras et la berça doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu restes viril, puis c'est que le temps d'une soirée, puis si tu veux après j'irais casser la gueule à ton frère. Non, franchement, c'est pas ça qui va me déranger, je peux lui casser la gueule et le démonter.

-Ca ira, mais mer-

-Non, ne dis rien, je sais, je sais. J'irais l'émasculer en public et lui arracher les tétons aussi, ne dis rien de plus, je sais ce que tu penses. Oui, je lui raserais le crâne et je lui ferais manger ses propres cheveux.

-Dean, non, continua Castielle.

-Shhhhh, fit-il en posant un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme, ne dis rien de plus. Bien sûr, je lui arracherais les cordes vocales avec les dents. Avec ses dents. Avant de donner son corps à demi-mort à des violeurs récidivistes. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je donnerais après son cadavre à des nécrophiles ! N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse idée que voilà ?

-Dean.

-Pardon. »

Le jeune homme fit la moue un instant mais se recula. Au moins, Castielle ne pleurait plus. Sa crise existentielle terminée, Gabriel se mit à sourire à pleines dents.

« Bon, o ? Je sais que c'est des potes là-bas, mais y'a une heure de fermeture ! »

Et, en effet, Gabriel les conduisit jusqu'à une discothèque gigantesque par la puissance de l'ellipse temporelle. Le videur s'apprêtait à les arrêter, quand il remarqua Gabriel. A sa vue, il alla jusqu'à s'incliner et laissa tout le petit groupe rentrer, non sans toucher au préalable le postérieur de Castielle qui sursauta et lui enfonça son poing dans la gueule.

La soirée commença plutôt bien. Bon, quelques hommes avaient été assommés pour tentatives d'attouchements sur la personne de Castielle, mais, en sommes, les salopards avaient été vite maitrisés. Voilà quelque chose dont elle pourra parler dans sa dissertation de philosophie. Car, si elle n'était pas dans la même classe que nos autres héros, elle avait tout de même Lucifer en professeur et exactement les mêmes sujets, puisqu'il servait son un plateau d'or sa haine pour l'humanité à tous.

A vrai dire, Castielle pouvait comprendre qu'il puisse haïr l'Homme à cette minute précise. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une main, qui se posa sur son épaule et non pas ailleurs, lui fasse tourner la tête.

« On danse ? »

OoO

Adam, toujours aussi enfermé dans le placard – à croire que plus homophobe que lui, y'avait pas – récitait lentement des paroles en latin, en massacrant la moitié en passant, et toussa frénétiquement une fois l'incantation terminée. Putain, il se choppait une belle grippe, là.

Il ne vit pas ce qui était apparu à l'extérieur du placard, mais il le sentait. Mais il savait. Avec un sourire machiavélique, il dit :

« Va tuer Sam et Dean ! »

Et commença un rire machiavélique qui se stoppa immédiatement à cause d'une quinte de toux particulièrement violente.

« Pis ramène-moi des antibios. »

OoO

Dean observait Castielle danser un peu plus loin avec un illustre inconnu pendant qu'à côté de lui, son propre frère (enfin, sœur pour le coup) bécotait Gabriel qui ne se gênait pas pour la tripoter en public. Bref, notre pauvre héros ( qui passe de valeureux à vertueux à pauvre, c'est un bien piètre score pour lui aujourd'hui ! ) tenait la chandelle plus qu'autre chose, et ça commençait à franchement le désespérer. Il songeait sérieusement à rentrer – et kidnapper une pucelle pour la nuit en passant – quand la porte de la discothèque vola en éclats – ce qui agaça encore le jeune homme. Putain, c'était quoi encore cette mode de péter les portes ?!

Quoiqu'il en soit – il revient, il revient ! Mais Jean-Charles n'est toujours pas là. – deux types bizarres entrèrent. Le premier aurait pu être un aristo cool, s'il ne portait pas un trench lui aussi qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, des chaussures grotesques et des chaussettes qui montaient hauts. Et l'autre ressemblait à un ninja mexicain et tendait vers nos héros du salami.

« Le premier qui bouge, j'le tue ! »

Même l'aristo cool qui l'accompagnait soupira, résigné. « Où sont Sam et Dean Winchester ? »

Dean se mordit la lèvre. Bordel, c'était sans doute un coup d'un sorcier vodou quelconque. Il se leva et s'approcha.

« Je suis Dean. Sam, il est pas là. »

Il s'avança encore un peu jusqu'à s'arrêter, les bras croisés sur son torse. L'aristo le regarda un instant, avant de s'emparer des pends de son trench et de l'ouvrir, brusquement.

_Depuis tout petit je sais déjà  
Que je suis fait pour ça  
J'ai toujours eu cette fleur au fond de moi  
Que j'ai envie d'offrir aux gens  
Dans la rue, les parcs ou les écoles  
Regardez-moi_

« Oh putain, non, mec, fais pas ça. Je t'en prie. »

Et c'est qu'il dansait en plus.

_Parce que j'aime montrer mon doudou  
J'aime baisser mon ben  
J'aime montrer mon boubou  
J'aime montrer la bête  
Exhibitiodance  
Exhibitiodance  
Tous les jours je danse l'exhibitiodance  
Dans les bouches de métro, sur les quais de Seine  
j'aime montrer mon doudou  
J'aime laisser mon ben  
Exhibitiodance  
Exhibitiodance  
Toute ma vie je danserai l'exhibitiodance._

« Non, je peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! »

Dean se précipita vers le danseur, mais avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, le ninja mexicain se jeta sur lui. Le salami allait s'enfoncer dans son estomac, dans une silhouette qu'il ne reconnu que trop tard se plaça devant lui et reçu le coup. Castiel – ses seins ayants dégonflés entre temps, nous pouvons de nouveau lui redonner son sexe virilement masculin – s'écrasa au sol, un salami enfoncé profondément dans son ventre, et emporta Dean dans sa chute. Lentement, une flaque de sang se forma sur le sol, tandis que les deux zigotos sortaient de la discothèque.

Le jeune homme poussa aussi doucement que possible Castiel et l'allongea sur le sol, avant de serrer sa main.

« Hey, hey, c'est qu'un salami, tu vas quand même pas crever pour un salami… »

Des larmes roulèrent doucement sur ses joues pour se fracasser sur la peau, pâlissante, de Castiel qui clignait lentement des yeux. Son maquillage n'était, pour l'occasion, plus waterproof et coulait un peu partout de manière dégueulasse.

« Et vous ?! Vous attendez quoi pour appeler un médecin ?! Qu'il crève ?! Bougez vos culs ! »

Gabriel, s'étant approché, posa une main sur le front de son cadet avant de se mordre de la lèvre et de fermer son superbe portable à clapet dernière génération.

A l'extérieur, on entendait les sirènes d'une ambulance.


	6. Chapter 6

Je m'excuse, cette fois, auprès des roux. Je crois que toutes les autres communautés ici insultées sont déjà en plein procès contre notre équipe.

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice, Vena adorée, et j'ose vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

Au commencement, certains pensent que Dieu créa les cieux et la Terre. Personnellement, je pense qu'avant toute chose, il y avait Jean-Charles. Et qu'avant Jean-Charles, il y avait la politique après tout, avant Jean-Charles, n'y avait-il pas le néant ? Quoiqu'il en soit, outre Jean-Charles, Dieu ou encore François Hollande, beaucoup s'accordent à dire que des poissons sont un jour sortis de l'eau, ont développé des pattes pour marcher – sans doute voulait-il simplement crâner auprès des planctons qui se trouvaient déjà là. Peut-être y avait-il des planctons, avant le néant. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces petits et adorables poissons évoluèrent. Nous vous passerons les différents stades, il faut juste comprendre qu'avant d'être Dean Winchester, notre protagoniste était un poisson.

C'est également à l'époque de la suprématie aquatique que je rencontrai Jean-Charles. Nous devînmes amis, jusqu'à sa crucifixion aux alentours de l'année 0. Il resta encore avec moi un temps, et fut avocat au service de la fiction. Malheureusement, son départ – qui nous peine tous, je le sais – me force à demander une nouvelle avocate, pour qu'aucun lecteur ne vienne nous ruiner sous prétexte que : « vous êtes clichés/machistes/racistes/homophobes/antisémites blablabla » et ainsi de suite ! Ce qui est totalement faux. Je vous présente donc Lilith, qui peut se venter d'être avocate du diable – littéralement – blonde et morte ! Applaudissez-la.

Bref. Ceci étant dit, nous allons revenir à l'histoire originale, puisque cet aparté était on ne peut plus inutile et ne servait en rien à l'avancée de l'histoire. En effet, un nouveau flash-back inutile – et si le moindre puriste vient me voir pour me dire qu'un flash-back est utilisé en cinéma et qu'en écriture, il s'agit d'un « retour en arrière » et bien qu'il aille se pendre, parce qu'un flash-back, c'est quand même nettement plus classe. Nah. – nous apprend qu'à la fin du chapitre précédent, qu'un ninja mexicain a utilisé son puissant salami pour mettre fin à la vie de Castiel, qui était, à ce moment-là, devenue _Castielle_.

Que se passe-t-il maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il va survivre ? Nous le saurons après une petite page de publicité – non je déconne, nous n'avons pas besoin de publicité, on est déjà pétés de thunes.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Dean se trouvait présentement, après des milliards d'années d'évolution, assis sur une chaise, devant le corps immobile de Castiel. Celui-ci, étant immobile, ne bougeait donc pas – voyez comme nous pouvons être précis – et était entouré de fils et tuyauxdivers et variés qui le maintenait en vie. Dean ne pouvait pas s'en remettre : le jeune homme avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Il risquait de mourir pour lui. Mais quand on risque sa vie, on risque de mourir, c'est quelque peu évident.

Dean ne savait qu'en penser. Après tout, il y a deux semaines de cela – ou peut-être était-ce plus, ou peut-être était-ce moins ? De toute façon, dans une école à semi Japonaise, le temps n'a aucune emprise, aucun sens, aucune linéarité et qu'importe que ce mot existe ou non, un peu comme une boule où le temps s'enchevêtre comme un méli-mélo…Très complexe. Parce que de toute façon, on n'est pas foutus d'inventer nos propres répliques cultes. Bref, nous nous perdons dans des explications bien trop compliquées puisque de toute façon, le temps n'est ici pas le sujet. Enfin, si, quelque part : combien de temps faudra-t-il à Dean pour accepter ses sentiments ? Combien de temps Castiel survivra-t-il ? Combien de temps le système solaire de Gabriel sera-t-il caché aux yeux du grand public, quand bien même nous y vivons ? Tant de questions sans réponses et si peu de temps pour tout dire.

Bref. Donc, pour conclure, Dean ne connaissait la bête que depuis, finalement, bien peu de temps et il se demandait s'il pouvait déjà y être si attaché que cela. Enfin, de toute façon, si le jeune homme / jeune femme / John Travolta / rayez les mentions inutiles se réveillait un jour, Dean aurait envers lui une dette infinie. Le minimum, non ? Mais encore fallait-il que notre second protagoniste un peu moins protagoniste que notre valeureux héros mais quand même un peu se réveille, et ça, c'était mal barré quand même.

Alors que notre héros se laissait aller au désespoir, ce furent les frères de Castiel qui rentrèrent dans la pièce. Il y eut d'abord Michael, suivit de Raphael, Lucifer, Gabriel. Mais également d'autres, tels que Uriel, une jolie jeune femme rousse, un adorable petit garçon en tenue rayée rouge et blanche, et ainsi de suite. Bientôt, Dean se sentit devenir claustrophobe – et non pas _claustrophoque_, même si tout le monde pourrait avoir peur d'être enfermé dans un phoque, eux les premiers – et se dépêcha de sortir. Bien vite, dans le couloir, la jeune femme rousse – et non pas rouge, elle n'avait rien d'un indien, même si ses cheveux n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de Jacob - et jolie le rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu dois être Dean. Bonjour, mon nom est Anaël, mais tu peux m'appeler Anna. Je suis une des sœurs aînées de Castiel. J'étais très proche de lui et il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ce dernier mois.  
- Attends, attends, ça fait déjà un mois que le lycée a commencé ? Je croyais que ce n'était que deux semaines à peine ! J'me sens perdu, là.  
- C'est tout naturel. Le temps passe plus lentement dans votre lycée, je sais, j'y ai également fait mes études. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'hésitais à te fracasser le crâne puisque tu es en partie, bien que ce ne soit pas réellement ta faute, responsable de l'état d'un de mes cadets préférés. Au lieu de cela, je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'un petit remontant. Il y a un bar à côté de l'hôpital, tu viens ? »

Et c'est ainsi que notre valeureux héros alla boire quelques bières en compagnie de la sœur de Castiel qu'il finit par épouser tout de suite après. Fin.

Non, je déconne, si la fin était aussi précipitée, je me ferais incendier – littéralement – par notre avocate. Il lui faut sa rémunération et son quota d'âmes.

Vos âmes.

Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit – encore – il but tout de même une petite bière ou deux en compagnie de l'aînée de Castiel. Cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter des anecdotes sur son « cadet préféré ».

« Tu l'aurais vu quand il était petit ! Il adorait se balader nu. Partout ! Je me souviens qu'une fois, Raphael était avec Gabriel au parc juste en face de chez nous et que Castiel était allé les rejoindre, nu comme un ver ! Ou alors cette fois où Michael s'était servi un verre de vodka et que Castiel l'avait bu à sa place. Alcoolique dans l'âme ! Quand il a été baptisé, on a pour tradition de faire boire un peu de champagne, tu sais ? Et lui, il l'a avalé vitesse de la lumière et en a redemandé, après ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux – d'ailleurs, en tant que rousse, Dean se demanda si elle possédait une âme ou pas parce qu'il est bien connu que les roux n'ont pas d'âme – de déblatérer au sujet de tous ses frères et sœurs. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit par ailleurs que Gabriel dormait avec une peluche ou que Lucifer avait eu une période hippie. Après une bière, la pauvre devait être déjà pompette et Dean décida de la ramener chez elle. Il lui extirpa difficilement son adresse, la rangea dans sa voiture – puisqu'évidemment, Dean avait son permis et une voiture offerte par son père dont nous n'avons encore jamais parlé jusqu'ici et qui se trouvait être une sorte de 4X4 bizarre et rouge et moche et abîmé qui rappelait sans mal les heures les plus sombres de la pédophilie – et la ramena avec perte et fracas. Ceci fait, il se décida à retourner au chevet de Castiel. Il rentrerait dans sa propre maison tout de suite après pour se reposer et s'occuper de Sammy.

Tant de choses à faire. Notre valeureux héros pensa un instant qu'il allait devenir fou. Quoiqu'il en soit, neurones tués ou non et tristesse palpable ou pas, il se rendit jusqu'à l'hôpital et rentra dans la chambre de Castiel – après que les infirmières lui aient dit que ce n'était pas possible mais qu'il soit passé quand même parce qu'après tout nous sommes dans Sakura Vol-au-Vent ( car oui, même les hôpitaux appartiennent à l'établissement ) et que nous avons besoin de nos moments émotions. Enfin, moment émotion qui fut tué quand Dean ouvrit la porte et qu'il vit ses deux professeurs préférés nus contre le mur.

Il referma la porte.

OoO

Les jours, les semaines, les mois et les éternités passèrent.

Castiel se réveilla environ soixante-huit heures après sa tentative de meurtre. A ce moment-là, seul Gabriel était présent. Mais son cri alerta tous les continents, qu'ils habitent la Terre ou non. D'ailleurs, son cri avait surtout été entendu sur Gallifrey, à cause du tatouage de la planète qui se trouvait sur son arrière train et qui était en fait une ligne de communication directe avec les Seigneurs du Temps qui avaient de grands projets pour Castiel dans un futur plus ou moins lointain, mais là n'était pas la question parce que de toute façon, ce futur plus ou moins lointain ne nous concerne pas. Et ne nous, pas ne nouilles, quand bien même toute la production de la Sakura Vol-au-Vent peut avoir faim.

Ecrivez, ESCLAVES.

Bref, encore une fois, donc. Castiel se redressa lentement et regarda son ainé qui le serrait dans ses bras à n'en plus pouvoir. Notre protagoniste-qui-l'était-toujours-un-peu-moins-que-Dean-tout-de-même haussa un sourcil et resta immobile jusqu'à demander, d'une petite voix hésitante :

« Euh, excusez-moi, mais… Qui êtes-vous ? Ne me dites pas que nous sommes une nouvelle fois dans ces films ou romans à l'eau de rose où le héros perd la mémoire et passe une vie à vouloir la retrouver, parce que je jure que je deviendrai fou dans ce cas. Et je dois dire que je ne tiens pas à le devenir car la folie n'est pas une pathologie qui est facile à régler, mais d'un autre côté, quelle est la véritable notion de folie ? Est-ce que le fou est sain d'esprit et la populace cinglée, prête à tuer ceux qui oseraient lui montrer le véritable chemin vers la paix intérieure, quand bien même je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr qu'un fou selon les critères actuels ait trouvé la paix intérieure, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que je pense que je deviendrais fou selon les critères de la société et que cela ne serait pas très vivable, mais les critères de la société sont-ils à prendre en compte ? Je crois que - »

Gabriel préféra l'assommer.

OoO

Quand Castiel se réveilla pour la seconde fois, approximativement une demi-heure après son premier réveil catastrophique dont il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir, Gabriel se trouvait encore à son chevet, mais accompagné cette fois de Dean et de quelques-uns des frères de Castiel qui regardait autour de lui, l'air perdu. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur une touffe de cheveux au loin et, d'une manière héroïquement impossible, se redressa brutalement pour se diriger vers cette hérésie capillaire. Il s'agissait de Sam qui recula un peu, perturbé par le comportement de son ami parce que oui, ils étaient amis pour des raisons qui échappent sans doute à tout le même puisque nous n'avons vu aucun rapprochement s'opérer mais qu'importe. Ami qui posa ses mains sur les épaules de notre homme-shojo préféré avant de lui rouler le patin du siècle.

Gabriel ne savait pas s'il devait filmer, mourir ou tuer son frère. Sans doute les trois, mais dans quel ordre ?

Une fois le choc passé, Castiel se recula lentement avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Je voulais te dire que je t'aime, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, et je me souviens simplement d'un salami et que je devais te sauver, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, même si ne nous connaissons que depuis deux mois.  
- Attendez, c'était pas deux semaines ? rajouta quelqu'un parmi les frères et sœurs de Castiel.  
- Mais c'est pas Sammy que t'as sauvé, Cass ! rajouta Gabriel, le choc passé.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Je me souviens comme si c'était hier. »

Il passa une main sur la joue de Sam dont les larmes commençaient à noyer les gargantuesques yeux – et ce n'est pas peu dire – tandis qu'il continuait de reculer jusqu'à atteindre le mur. Castiel continua également d'avancer, jusqu'à poser des petits poutous sur les joues de Sam avec un sourire. Ses genoux menacèrent ensuite de flancher – c'est ça quand on se lève trop vite après être resté au lit pendant des jours hein – et il commença à tomber quand, par réflexe, Sam le retint et le porta avec une force proportionnelle par rapport à la grandeur de ses yeux – c'était le Hulk blanc et chevelu et gay de ces dames – et le posa sur le lit. Castiel attrapa néanmoins son col quand le frère de notre protagoniste – n'oublions pas qu'il n'est là que pour tenir la chandelle et se taper Gabriel – pour encore une fois l'embrasser, encore et encore, avec de la langue et de la bave de partout qui aurait pu remplir sans mal l'aquarium de mille litres d'un acteur américain caché quelque part au Canada à Vancouver, ou un nom débile du genre. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sam eut du mal à quitter l'étreinte humide de Castiel et, après un regard à Gabriel dont le système solaire tentait de ressortir tandis qu'il pleurait en même temps dans un véritable opéra d'émotions et de sensations qu'il ne comprenait malheureusement pas, Sam partit en courant. Ses larmes volèrent quelques instants et, quand la porte claqua, s'écrasèrent au sol dans le silence le plus complet. Castiel quant à lui fixa la porte avec une certaine tristesse.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il n'accepte pas mon amour ? Je crois que si c'était le cas, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Vous n'avez aucune idée de comme je peux l'aimer ! J'ai failli mourir pour lui, j'aurais pu et je ne l'aurais aucunement regretté. Je l'aime tellement. Et j'aime ses yeux, gargantuesques, les étoiles qui y brillent – véritable constellation oculaire. »

Ce fut au tour de Gabriel de menacer de sortir, quand Castiel le stoppa en l'appelant doucement du nom.

« Ca ne va pas Gabriel ? Je veux dire, tu… Tu as l'air mal. Est-ce que tu t'es disputé avec Dean ? J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas ! Vous formez un si joli couple qu'il serait plus que dommage que vous vous sépariez ! Sincèrement, j'ai rarement vu un ménage aussi heureux que le vôtre ! D'ailleurs, Gabriel, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu pensais à le demander en mariage ?  
- Tu voulais demander mon frère en mariage ?! cria alors Dean en direction de Gabriel qui se gratta la joue.  
- Bah, on se connaît depuis vachement longtemps, on est bien ensemble et tout, et je nous vois trop bien fonder une famille avec presqu'autant d'enfants que Papa.  
- Tu déconnes mec ? Sammy, c'est un mec. Il peut pas avoir de gamins, t'as oublié ce détail ? Il faut avoir un putain d'utérus et, de préférence, un vagin aussi. Et à ma connaissance, c'est pas trop-trop des atributs que Sam possède.  
- Oh, à ta connaissance seulement. Sauf que la mienne est bien plus grande, espèce de _noob_. Alors maintenant, je vais me casser, je vais pleurer, je vais essayer de comprendre ma vie et toi, abruti de la pire espèce dont le système reproducteur n'arrivera jamais à la taille de la base de mon système solaire qui brille de mille feu comme le prouvent les trainées fluorescentes sur mon pantalon et ma chemise et le sol ainsi que les comètes et les étoiles que je sème sur le sol, occupe-toi de mon petit frère pendant que je vais m'occuper du tiens. Et tu veux que je te dise un truc de plus ? Je mets pas de capote. »

A ses mots, Gabriel claqua la porte et Dean reporta son attention sur Castiel qui menaçait lui aussi de fondre en larmes. Avec tant de larmes, on se serait cru dans une putain de série à l'eau de rose pour gonzesses et Dean cru qu'il allait tenter de se suicider quand il tenta d'ouvrir les bras dans le but de faire un câlin à Castiel qui le repoussa violemment.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tu ne m'approches pas ! Je suis sûr que tu as fait une connerie monumentale qui a blessé mon frère et ça je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner, parce que personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à mon frère, PERSONNE, tu m'entends ? Gabriel est un des hommes les plus gentils que j'ai connu de toute ma vie et vu le nombre d'hommes que j'ai dans ma famille, j'en ai vu défiler ! Il a du cœur, il est intelligent quand il veut, il ne mérite pas une ordure comme toi, et un déchet de l'humanité comme toi ne mérite pas mon frère ! Alors maintenant, va pourrir loin de moi mais ne m'approche plus. »

Sur ces mots, Castiel fit la moue et fit également dos à Dean qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Lucifer, alerté par les mots « déchet de l'humanité », se dirigea vers son cadet qu'il serra entre ses bras.

« Oh mon bébé, je suis si fier de toi ! Tu t'es rendu compte comme l'humanité ne valait pas la peine ! Viens avec moi, devenons des planctons ensemble. On sera heureux, tu verras. »

La paume de Michael s'écrasa sur son front avec un bruit terriblement sonore.

OoO

Dean se trouvait sur le canapé de son salon, avec un pot de glace parfum cookie entre les mains, à regarder Les anges de la téléréalité 6. L'air désespéré, il enfonçait une grande cuillère dans le pot et avalait goulûment la glace à demi fondue, tandis que son mascara, apparu soudainement, coulait sur son visage et laissait des traces noires digne d'un émo en rut. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, qui avait été réparée depuis l'incident du chapitre précédent qui n'était pas vraiment un incident mais bref et, au lieu de voir Sam, comme le pensa Dean, c'est Gabriel qui entra et se posa à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, putain ?  
- Sam dit qu'il a « besoin d'un peu de temps » et Castiel perd la boule. Je crois que je vais devenir complètement fou. »

Dean lui tendit amicalement son pot de glace pour finalement se décider à mettre le premier film de Twilight. Quitte à devoir devenir décérébré, autant ne s'épargner aucune souffrance.

« Oh putain, mais t'as exactement la même voiture Dean, nan ?  
- Si, carrément. Tu peux pas savoir comme je me sens puissant chaque fois que je la conduis. J'ai comme cette classe qui apparaît soudainement.  
- _Oh my god,_ quoi. Je veux trop l'essayer t'imagine pas.  
- Bien sûr choupette. »

C'est ainsi que, toute la nuit durant, ils avalèrent de la glace, papotèrent, regardèrent Twilight, se battirent pour savoir qui de Jacob et d'Edward était le mieux de la mort avec des arguments bétonnés. (« Non mais de toute façon, Edward, il a trop de plâtre sur la gueule » - « Sauf que Jacob lui, c'est un immigré sans papiers ! » ) A vrai dire, ils ne remarquèrent même pas que Sam n'était pas rentré de toute la nuit ou qu'Adam hurlait à n'en plus pouvoir dans le placard. Mourir de faim et de soif ? Okay. Rester ici pour un temps indéfini, sans doute toute une vie, okay, il peut supporter, après quelques années, il s'était fait à ce mode de vie. Mais, non, non. Il n'avait rien fait à Dieu, au monde, à l'Humanité même – une petite Apocalypse, c'est pas grand-chose bordel ! – pour mériter de telles conneries. Sûrement pas, non.

OoO

Balthazar sortit de l'avion tout sourire et retira ses lunettes de soleil avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Il cria ensuite, dans un français magnifique qui fit se retourner tous les passagers à côté de lui, américains ou japonais :

« LIBERE, DELIVRE, AVION DE MERDE VA CREVER ! »

Il sautilla comme une jeune pucelle, même s'il ne l'était guère étant donné la gargantuesque taille de sa tour Eiffel, réajusta son béret, sa baguette de pain ainsi que sa mauvaise odeur et sortit de l'aéroport. Il dégaina ensuite son portable, composa de mémoire un téléphone et, avec un fort accent, dit :

« Michou ? Yep, c'est moi. Je viens tout juste d'arriver, je suis sortit de l'aéroport. Quoi ?! T'es pas encore – attends. C'est du Céline Dion que j'entends derrière toi ? C'EST DU PUTAIN DE CELINE DION ? VA CREVER MICHAEL, VA CREVER. »

Balthazar coupa violemment la communication avant de regarder son fond d'écran qu'il caressa du pouce. On pouvait y voir une Céline Dion en carton, la tête coupée et un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux bleus qui tenait ladite tête. Ah, un des meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance de Balthazar qui essuya une larme en mie de pain qui coula le long de sa joue, tandis qu'il sortait un peu de fromage de sa sacoche et qu'il le croquait violemment, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond châtain ténébreux. Après tout, n'était-il pas tout vêtu de cuir à rayure blanches et bleues – je vous assure que c'est possible - ? Il fit passer son quatre-heures avec une verrede vin sortit de nulle part et, quand Michael sortit de la voiture devant l'aéroport, notre français préféré sortit une cuisse de grenouille qu'il dirigea comme un pistolet vers lui.

« Céline Dion envahit encore ta voiture ?  
- C'était un hasard de la radio, alors arrête ton trip et monte. »

Le jeune français le regarda un instant avant de s'asseoir sur le siège passager, devant, et de tendre une cuisse de grenouille au conducteur.

« C'est très nourrissant.  
- Plutôt crever.  
- Allez Michel !  
- M'appelle pas Michel !  
- Mi~chel~ !  
- Arrête ou je mets du Céline Dion ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Petit chapitre avant la rentrée. Sincèrement, c'est le lycée, je vais morfler gens.

Alors, je tiens à particulièrement remercier **Litany Riddle**, **Vena** - mon adorable bêta - **Nuity** et **Natsuri**, amours de ma vie. Je n'ai rien contre vous, lecteurs fantômes, gens qui laissent mon histoire dans vos favoris ou qui la suivent sans laisser trace de votre passage... Mais c'est pas grâce à vous que je continue cette fiction. :3

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser auprès :

DES PARTISANS DE RAPTOR JESUS (dont je fais moi-même partit)

DES EMO(-rroïdes). (Ou pas.)

DES HIPPIES

DU SALAMI.

N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées, cette fiction est un concentré de n'importe quoi, on est plus à ça près.

Bonne lecture, et à je ne sais quand ! :D

* * *

Il existe, même si personne n'ose se l'avouer, des situations incompréhensibles pour le genre humain. Enfin, à vrai dire, avec ces histoires d'extraterrestres – j'avais dit à Jean-Charles d'arrêter ces histoires de Raptor Jésus, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter ! – l'humain ne cesse de crier sur tous les toits qu'il ne comprend rien à la vie – alors que la réponse en est si simple qu'elle en devient aberrante puisqu'évidemment, la Sakura Vol-au-Vent Highschool possède la réponse à tout –, mais là n'est pas la question, nous divergeons inutilement vers des contrées où le sens n'est qu'une notion abstraite. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

Samuel Winchester, traumatisé par l'accident de l'un de ses amis et potentiel petit ami de son frère, qui se trouvait d'ailleurs être le frère de son actuel petit ami – quand bien même cette phrase pourrait être mal comprise, si vous avez survécu jusque-là, vous connaissez les liens de parentés entre Gabriel et Castiel – marchait dans la galerie marchande, accompagné donc de son petit ami qui se trouvait être Gabriel et qui était le frère de Castiel qui lui, aurait dû sortir avec Dean parce que c'était la logique des choses. Ils ne savaient trop que faire, à vrai dire. Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc pour déguster une glace, faire des choses adorables que font régulièrement les couples, avant de se décider à visiter quelques magasins ça et là pour passer le temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique qui avait ouvert il y a peu et qui vendait des articles principalement « émo ». Ou hémorroïdes, plaies purulentes à la surface du cul de l'Univers.

Alors que le plus grand des deux – qu'il soit question de sa taille en général ou de ses gargantuesques yeux, dont nous n'aurons jamais fini de parler – regardait avec lenteur quelques articles sans trop y attacher d'importance : il n'allait pas devenir une sorte de peste noire qui se développement dans le fondement d'un pauvre individu innocent. Il regarda autour de lui un moment, il n'y avait qu'un seul employé dans la petite boutique déserte. Sam, intrigué, s'approcha de lui lentement.

L'énergumène, dont on était plus sûr qu'il fut humain, avait les cheveux très courts, si ce n'est une mèche qui lui tombait devant l'œil droit et sur laquelle il soufflait de temps en temps, bien que cet espèce de désastre capillaire immonde s'amuse à lui retomber sur le globe oculaire à chaque fois. Car, en plus, cette excroissance ignoble n'était pas seulement détestable, mais également d'un violet grotesque, sans parler du rester de ses vêtements. Cœurs brisés, mitaines ridicules, jean délavé, même ses chaussures puaient le ridicule à plein nez. Sam n'avait jamais été du genre à juger les gens gratuitement – après tout, comment le pourrait-il, avec un handicap comme le sien ? – mais si on lui demandait, il avouerait avoir un peu de mal avec ces gens-là. Il s'approcha encore un peu, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la caisse et fixer l'employé qui daigna à peine redresser la tête, l'air dédaigneux scotché sur son visage.

Air dédaigneux qui laissa rapidement place à la surprise choquée.

Sam le fixa un moment.

« Dean ? »

Avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

OoO

« Mais Dean, enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! Je sais qu'avec Castiel ça ne va pas bien, mais ça va s'arranger, tu n'as pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités ! Enfin, je sais pas, je… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Est-ce que j'étais pas un soutien suffisant ? Je sais qu'avec mon… Problème, tu peux avoir du mal à te confier à moi parce que tu veux me protéger ou que sais-je encore, mais je suis ton frère, je suis aussi là pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies, tu peux venir me voir avant de faire des trucs comme ça, je… Je sais vraiment pas si je vais pouvoir m'en remettre, Dean, là. Je… C'est beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. »

Pour ponctuer son discours, Sam fondit en larmes. Gabriel le serra doucement contre lui, bien que très vite, sa chemise fut trempée comme s'il était entré dans sa douche entièrement habillé. Il caressa les cheveux de son petit ami, tout en lançant à son beau-frère un regard menaçant. Dean, assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés sur son torse, continuait de souffler sur sa mèche, la mine renfrognée comme un adolescent en crise. Il observa son frère pleurer quelques instants avant de se redresser, lentement, et commença à gravir les marches de l'escalier, la démarche trainante comme tout « émo-rroïde » qui ne se respecte visiblement pas pour le devenir. Sam le suivit des yeux avant de dire, d'une voix embuée de larmes – si, je vous assure, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus possible. Le département scientifique me l'a dit ! - :

« Dean, où est-ce que tu vas ?

-J'me casse, j'ai plus rien à te dire, c'est bon là. Tu te comportes comme si t'étais ma mère, mais j'ai passé l'âge de ces conneries, tu vois ? Ma vie, c'est devenu trop de la merde, et tu comprends pas la souffrance intérieure qui ronge trop mon être quand je dis que je suis heureux alors que – il souffla sur sa mèche – c'est même pas vrai, et que je souris devant vous pour de faux en vrai, alors que en fait je suis trop triste tu vois, parce que mon âme est noire, parce que je suis un corbeau, je suis le charognard du bonheur, sauf que je ne pourrais jamais être heureux, parce que – il souffla encore une fois sur sa mèche. Un cheveu lui tomba dans l'œil et il hurla – putain de merde sa race la chienne la pute ça fait mal ! »

Sur ces douces paroles, il s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Sam fixa un moment Gabriel qui ne fit qu'hausser les épaules avant de pousser un long soupir. Il embrassa tendrement le haut du crâne de Sam, glissa ses doigts entre ses cheveux, doucement.

« T'inquiète pas, Sammy, ça va lui passer. C'est juste le choc avec Castiel. Quand Cassy ira mieux, ce sera terminé. De ce que je sais, il fait de gros progrès et il a un traitement et ainsi de suite. Il va guérir, et Dean avec, je peux te l'assurer. En plus, j'ai un cousin éloigné qui est très proche qui est arrivé à la maison pour « stimuler » Castiel. Tu le verras au lycée, il est… Spécial. »

Le jeune homme lança au plus petit – enfin, ça dépend d'où – un regard interrogatif. Mais Gabriel ne répondit pas à ses questions muettes, visiblement en pleine réflexion philosophique sur la vie.

« J'me demande si les français sucent bien… »

Ou pas.

OoO

Balthazar marchait dans les couloirs du lycée avec un sourcil haussé, ses yeux rivés sur son emploi du temps et sur une carte de son nouvel établissement scolaire. On ne peut plus perturbé, il ne fit pas attention à la silhouette dont les yeux, cachés par une immondice capillaire, ne virent pas l'obstacle arriver.

C'est ainsi que Dean Winchester fit la connaissance de Balthazar. Ils s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre avec assez de violence pour tomber au sol et notre jeune et pestilent héros s'apprêtait à insulter allégrement l'abruti qui l'avait fait tomber tandis qu'il réfléchissait à quel point est-ce qu'il souffrait et à quel point son âme était sombre et noire, un peu comme Uriel mais alors Uriel qui aurait fait des séances UV, mais il fut interloqué par le dialecte étrange qui s'échappait de la bouche du jeune homme. En effet, au lieu de pester en anglais, il lançait d'étranges insultes dans une langue inconnue que Dean ne reconnut pas. Franchement traumatisé – c'était après tout une école américano-nippone, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'un type parlait autre chose qu'anglais ou Japonais ? – il aida même le truc – pour parler une telle langue, il fallait ne pas être humain – à se redresser. Cependant, la créature au sol, au lieu de prendre sa main, lui lança une cuisse de grenouille à la tête ainsi qu'un vieux camembert.

« … Merde mec, t'es français ?! »

La situation clarifiée, Dean apprit qu'il s'agissait de Balthazar, qu'il était français et qu'il s'agissait en plus d'un blond ténébreux. A vrai dire, il était si ténébreux avec son col en V qui laissait presque voir ses tétons que l'« émo-rroïde » qu'il était devenu se laissa aller à passer qu'ils pourraient être amis et, avec de la chance, avec une relation d'amour-haine bizarre grâce à laquelle il pourrait alimenter un blog Skyrock avec des poèmes dépressifs pendant les deux années à venir avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'a fait que gâcher sa vie son temps et son énergie dans des stupidités dont il aura honte quelques temps avant d'en rire autour d'un PC avec toute sa petite famille. Enfin, en attendant, il était un abruti et il conduisit Balthazar, qui se trouvait miraculeusement dans sa classe, jusqu'au cours de philosophie. Uriel n'étant pas là – sans doute pour ses séances d'UV – Balthazar s'assit à côté d'un Dean étrangement content de son cours. Son côté « émo-rroïde » accentuait sans doute sa misanthropie.

« Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous ne m'avez toujours pas rendu vos dissertations, et je commence sincèrement à penser que je vais vous anéantir de la surface du globe, puisque vous n'êtes même pas foutus de faire quelque chose d'aussi simple. Je me contenterai cependant de tous vous coller un zéro éliminatoire pour que vous ne puissiez jamais réussir votre BAC d'une quelconque façon, puisque nous avons bien sûr un système scolaire purement français pour une raison qui m'échappe. Mais Balthazar devrait pouvoir nous le dire. Alors, Balthazar, qu'est-ce que ça fait de faire partie d'une des populations les plus pathétiques de ce siècle ? »

Balthazar se contenta de lui sourire, tandis qu'une élève levait la main.

« Mais monsieur, on vous a rendu nos dissertations.

- J'crois pas, non.

- Monsieur, demanda un autre élève, pourquoi vous avez de l'encre au coin des lèvres ?

-La ferme, ou je te jure que je vais mettre fin à ta misérable vie dans les plus atroces souffrances. Je te jure que j'ai de l'imagination à revendre. »

Lucifer regarda sa classe un moment, avant d'attraper un DVD qu'il inséra dans son ordinateur, relié à un vidéoprojecteur. Il éteignit les lumières, ferma les volets, tandis qu'il lançait son DVD qui ne s'affichait pas encore au tableau.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir l'une des raisons les plus évidentes de souhaiter l'extinction de l'humanité. Vous allez devoir me faire une dissertation sur pourquoi ces imagines sont une aberration et en quoi le jeu d'acteur de Leonardo Di truc machin chose est une des pires monstruosités que cette Terre ait pu connaître, juste après votre naissance, vermines. Accidents de la nature, oserais-je même le dire. Quand je vous vois, j'ai comme cette irrésistible envie de vomir. Bref, là n'est pas la question – enfin si, mais la ferme, j'ai un chalumeau sous mon bureau et je n'ai qu'un seul rêve : pouvoir m'en servir. Et à vrai dire, je suis sûr que le directeur s'en ficherait, s'il n'était pas question d'argent. Il ne faut pas déconner avec l'argent, et je vous jure que si à cause de vous, mon salaire venait à baisser, je –

-Monsieur, l'avarice et l'amour de l'argent ne sont-ils pas des traits humains ?

-J' CHALUMEAU. »

Après un regard meurtrier, Lucifer mis en route le DVD. Le film s'afficha enfin sur le tableau, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller chercher son arme cachée sous sur bureau que, déjà, Balthazar se redressait dans un hurlement.

« PAS TITANIC ! PAS CELINE DION. NOPE ! »

Il sauta sur le vidéo-projecteur qu'il éclata d'un coup de poing bien sentit avant de sortir en courant dans la classe. Personne n'osa parler ou même bouger ou même respirer – ce qui commençait de toute façon à devenir dur à cause de l'épaisse fumée noire qui envahissait progressivement la pièce – jusqu'à ce que l' « émo-rroïdisme » de Dean parle à sa place :

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. »

OoO

Gadriel réajusta son gant, quand entrèrent dans infirmerie plusieurs élèves, ainsi que Lucifer et Michael. Intrigué, il les fit s'asseoir, tantôt à même le sol, tantôt sur les lits, tantôt sur des chaises qui traînaient là. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de personne d'un seul coup et il ne savait trop par qui commencer.

Finalement, son attention se tourna vers Balthazar qui avait perdu son poing dans la bataille. Littéralement.

« … Comment se fait-il que tu ne saignes pas en hurlant ?

- Le vin. Je suis français, le vin m'aide à faire repousser toutes les parties de mon corps. »

Gadriel haussa un sourcil mais hocha tout de même la tête avant d'aller voir Lucifer, l'état des élèves ne semblant pas trop grave. Le professeur était recroquevillé sur lui-même, entouré des bras de son aîné incestueux et professeur de mathématiques.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je veux être un plancton, un gentil petit plancton, un plancton très beau, tout mignon et dominer le monde, je veux tous les tuer, je suis un plancton.

-Je crois qu'il fait une crise, ajouta Michael avec un soupir. Calme-toi, Lucy. Tu pourras devenir un plancton, mais il faut que tu te calmes, d'accord ? Sinon, tu ne pourras jamais le devenir et ce serait tout de même très triste, tu ne penses pas ? Alors il faut que tu te calmes et tout se passera très, très bien. Si tu veux, je deviendrais même un plancton avec toi et on vivra une parfaite petite vie dans un coquillage.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui. Allez, calme. »

Gadriel semblait perturbé, cette fois. Peut-être à cause du plancton de Bob L'Eponge.

Putain, heureusement que c'était bien payé, toute cette merde.

OoO

Castiel riait aux éclats, allongé dans l'herbe d'une petite clairière qui se trouvait en plein milieu d'une forêt. Un petit ruisseau coulait non loin de lui et pouvait se venter d'avoir une eau très propre et claire, de quoi faire cauchemarder un gothique couvert de maquillage non water proof ou Waterloo. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, Castiel riait. Il se trouvait habillé de vêtements larges et carrément hippies, entourés d'autres gens comme lui. A vrai dire, si les « émo-rroïdes » pouvaient se vanter de ne pas être humain, et ainsi de compléter leur malheur, ce n'était pas le cas des hippies, qui se trouvaient être une caste très particulière de l'Homme. Une sorte d'état entre l'animal sauvage, la plante verte et l'humain basique. Une espèce très dure à comprendre et à débusquer, surtout de nos jours où elle tend à s'éteindre.

Un joint passa lentement d'une « personne » à l'autre, jusqu'à finalement parvenir à Castiel qui se mit à sourire doucement, avant de prendre une taffe et de passer le mégot au suivant. Il avança ensuite, à quatre pattes, jusqu'au ruisseau et se débarbouilla un moment.

« Hé, les mecs, faut se laver. C'est l'heure de l'orgie. »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, quand, soudainement, dans un retournement de situation totalement imprévu, Gabriel et Sam arrivèrent. Castiel, en les remarquant, leur fit un faible signe de la main, un sourire de total défoncé scotché à ses lèvres.

Gabriel posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Ledit frère s'accrocha à lui, approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son aîné et marmonna d'une voix qui faisait étrangement penser à celle d'un type qui aurait un peu trop poussé sa consommation de vodka :

« Heeeeey, Gaby. Tu veux pas venir te laver tout nu dans le ruisseau avec nous ? Comme ça, on sera tout propre pour l'ORGIE ! Et même que je sais que t'adore les orgies, et si tu veux, Sam y peut participer… JE T'AIME SAAAAAM… »

Sam qui recula, perturbé. Gabriel se mit à soupirer avant de prendre Castiel sur son épaule façon sac à patate et de sortir lentement de la clairière sous les cris de son cadet qui ne souhaitait visiblement pas être coupé dans son élan d'orgie, quoique cette phrase puisse vouloir dire. De toute façon, qu'il s'agisse du français ou du scénario – quel scénario ? – je pense que vous avons touché le fond il y a bien longtemps. J'espère que Lilith est préparée, parce que je sens qu'on va avoir des connards de fans de Jena Lee sur le dos.

Enfin bref, je diverge. Gabriel ramena donc son cadet chez lui. Sam regarda son petit ami un moment, l'air de ne pas tout à fait comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Il est sous traitement, et les médicaments lui donnent de grosses migraines. Alors il a le droit à quelques drogues douces, avec une ordonnance du médecin et tout. Donc il est en toute légalité, mais n'empêche qu'il me fait un peu peur comme ça, avec ses histoires d'orgie. Il est tellement défoncé qu'il en serait capable, et je suis pas sûr que ton frère s'en remette. Et moi non plus.

- Laissez-moi y r'tourner !

- Nan Cassy, ça, ça va pas être possible. »

Sam soupira doucement.

« On ne peut pas faire quelque chose, finit-il par dire. Allez chercher Dean ? Tenter de tous les deux les raisonner ? Trouver un moyen pour que Castiel retrouve sa mémoire correctement ?

-Sam, je t'aime, pourquoi tu veux pas être avequeuh moi ? Tu m'trompes avec Gaby, avoue ? C'est à cause des orgies ? Fallait me dire que tu voulais participer, t'aurais pu ! Je veux dire, ça aurait été très cool. Puis on l'a jamais fait tous les deux alors que j'me mast- »

Gabriel posa une main sur la bouche de Castiel qui grogna et tenta de le mordre, sans succès. Il commença à gigoter, inutilement.

« Calme-toi, petit bébé hippie. On va te sauver. Sam ? Trouve un moyen d'emmener ton frère ici. Je crois que j'ai une idée, je suis sûr que ça va marcher.

- Dis-moi que ça n'inclus pas ton système solaire.

- Pas le mien, non. »

OoO

Adam, l'oublié du placard dont nous n'avons nullement parlé encore dans ce chapitre pour d'étranges raisons – après tout, pour un personnage auquel personne ne pense, il est tout de même l'un des antagonistes principaux de cette histoire. Et oui, vous venez de réaliser que Adam n'était pas gentil – marmonnait dans sa barbe, enfermé comme toujours dans le placard. Il était tellement occupé à haïr ses frères et l'humanité toute entière qu'il n'entendit pas quand on toqua doucement contre la porte du placard, avec une classe digne des plus grands aristocrates – ou aristochats, ça dépend de votre culture – dont Adam ne pouvait malheureusement pas profiter à cause de son statut de « prisonnier-du-placard ». Il fallut que le salami s'écrase contre le bois du placard pour que le jeune homme s'intéresse à ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

« Qui c'est ?

- A votre humble avis.

- Ah, ouais, c'est vous. Alors, vous les avez trouvés et tués ? C'est bon ?

- Pas vraiment. Disons qu'un jeune homme – ou une jeune femme, j'ai des doutes sur le sujet – s'est mis en travers de notre route et que j'avais envie de quiche.

- Putain ! Vous faites sacrément chier. Je vous paye pour quoi ?! Fin, au moins, ça explique pourquoi je les ai entendus se disputer, hier. Je suis con ou je le fais exprès.

- Vous ne nous payez pas. Et je voudrais pouvoir me changer, mais vous avez si mal exécuté votre sort que c'est pour moi impossible, et qu'importe où je me trouve, cette –

_Mon magasin est toujours ouvert  
Mais je n'vends qu'un seul produit  
J'ai même fais des soldes en hiver  
Parce qu'il est plus petit  
J'adore, étonner les gens, créer la surprise  
Ça me fait du bien (du bien)_

Parce que j'aime montrer mon doudou  
J'aime laisser mon ben  
J'aime montrer mon bout  
J'aime montrer la bête  
Exhibitiodance  
Exhibitiodance  
Tous les jours je danse l'exhibitiodance  
Dans les grands magasins, les soirées mondaines  
J'aime montrer mon doudou  
J'aime laisser mon ben  
Exhibitiodance  
Exhibiodance  
Une manière de danser, l'exhibitiodance

« … Cette chanson ridicule débute et je commence sérieusement à penser qu'elle nuit plus qu'autre chose à mon charisme. Aussi, si vous pouviez avoir la gentillesse de bien vouloir reformuler votre sort, je vous en serais passablement reconnaissant.

- J'ai pas le temps, et je sais pas comment faire, et en plus j'y vois rien là-dedans. Au pire, tu attires leur attention avec cette chanson à la con pendant que l'autre débile les tue. Okay, j'avoue qu'elle est vraiment abrutie, mais faudra faire avec parce que je peux rien y faire dans l'immédiat ! »

La Mort en trench-coat grogna, mais ne rajouta rien tandis que le mexicain, vexé, ne pu s'empêcher de prendre la parole :

« Yé né souis pas débile !

-T'es un ninja mexicain avec un putain de salami, comment est-ce que tu peux penser une seule seconde que tu seras crédible ?

-… Mierda. »

Adam soupira un long moment. Bon sang, pourquoi était-ce si dur de tuer les frères Winchester alors qu'il avait LA MORT sous la main ? Est-ce qu'une quelconque force divine se foutait de sa gueule ou ?

« Bon, allez, faut vraiment les zigouiller, là. Et arrêtez de prendre votre temps parce que ça va vraiment finir par devenir handicapant, toute cette merde. Dès que vous les aurez ENFIN tués, venez me prévenir, que je commence mon plan d'évasion du placard. »

La Mort hocha vaguement la tête avant de repartir avec son compagnon mexicain d'infortune.

« Il sé fout dé notré gueule nan ?

-Si, je pense bien que oui. Je le tuerai dès qu'il sortira. »

Le mexicain hocha la tête doucement, avant de poser une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de la Mort qui le fixa.

« Ne me touche pas.

-Okay okay frérot, tout doucément. »

OoO

Balthazar était allongé sur son lit et réfléchissait, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il pensait, en vérité, à son pays natal, à la Mère Patrie. Non pas la Russie, qu'il détestait tout naturellement à cause de la bataille de Waterloo, mais la France. Ah, la France…

Il vivait, avant toute celle histoire, en région parisienne, et, comme tous les français, avait une fenêtre qui lui permettait, tous les matins, d'admirer la Tour Eiffel. Bien sûr, il en était plus que ravi puisqu'en bon français, il adorait la Tour Eiffel et adorait plus que tout manger du pain en peignant la Tour Eiffel entourée de cuisses de grenouille et autres petites décorations typiques de son pays.

« Ah, douce France, cher pays de mon enfance~… »

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas parler dans sa langue natale en public. Il n'y avait que Lucifer pour le comprendre parce qu'il avait, pour on ne sait quelle étrange raison, appris la langue de son cousin éloigné. Balthazar en était en quelque sorte satisfait, quand bien même il ne pouvait pas parler de sujet divers et variés avec Lucifer, et que celui-ci ne comprenait pas la finesse du pain français et de la cuisine française. Après tout, est-ce qu'il existe quelque chose de meilleur que les cuisses de grenouille dans ce monde ?! Bien sûr que oui : les escargots. Mais personne ne l'écoutait jamais, et il se retrouvait au MacDo du coin à voir ses hanches grossir rien qu'à regarder un peu trop un cheeseburger qui lui donnait vaguement envie de vomir par terre.

Il tenta de se rappeler du coup de ses plats préférés, de la pollution parisienne, de ce SDF mort dans la ruelle, mais rien à faire. Tout était trop américain.

Il lâcha un soupir en fermant les yeux quand, soudainement, un bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur de sa valise. Il se redressa et la fixa, mais, alors qu'il était en train de conclure qu'il avait rêvée, la valise fit un petit mouvement sur le côté. Intrigué, il s'en approcha, quand, soudainement, une jeune femme en sortit.

« Ah, je suis enfin en Amérique ! Je vais pouvoir trouver ton cousin Gabriel et nous allons nous marier et être heureux ahah !

-Becky ?! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds sauta par la fenêtre – la brisant au passage – et se fracassa sur le sol. Lentement, Balthazar s'approcha et dit d'une petite voix :

« Tu veux que j'appelle les urgences peut-être ?

-BIEN SUR QUE OUI ABRUTI ! »

OoO

Sam ne se serait jamais douter qu'emmener son frère à un endroit donné aurait été si difficile. D'habitude, il suffisait au jeune homme – bien que nous ayons encore des doutes sur le sujet et que Gabriel ne se décide toujours pas à nous répondre – de faire de grands yeux larmoyants – ce qui n'était nullement difficile pour lui – pour que son frère accepte de venir avec lui. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas et il dû lui inventer un gargantuesque mensonge – presque plus que ses yeux, c'est dire ! – pour réussir à l'emmener dans la maison de Castiel.

« Alors, elles sont où les lames de rasoir usées en promotion ? Parce que je te jure que si c'est qu'un traquenard, je vais être trop triste et je vais sourire en disant que c'était drôle mais en vrai, mon cœur pleurera des larmes de sang et je tenterais de me suicider en me ratant parce que je suis trop d4rk et que je dois vivre pour souffrir, souffrir pour vivre car l'essence de mon existence est le mal qui ronge mon âme et- »

Dean n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que, déjà, un objet assez volumineux – non, pas le système solaire de Gabriel, bande de coquins – s'écrasa sur la tête de Dean qui tomba au sol, assommé.

« Je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé, Gabriel. »

Sam sourit et, après un bisou baveux, enferma son frère dans une pièce où l'attendait déjà Castiel hippie et attaché à une chaise, avant de fermer le tout à clé.

OoO

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de chambre forte, sans fenêtre, sans rien qu'une porte blindée et fermée que Dean tenta d'ouvrir dès qu'il se réveilla, sans même jeter un regard à Castiel qu'il finit néanmoins par fixer, devant l'incapacité à ouvrir la porte. Après un moment d'hésitation, il lui retira le bâillon qui l'empêchait de parler et le détacha, lentement, avec une étrange douceur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Dean sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Est-ce qu'il était si méconnaissable que ça, ou est-ce que Castiel devenait vraiment fou ? Le jeune homme fixa l' « émo-rroïde » un moment, avant de porter une main à sa bouche, la mine choquée.

« Dean, c'est toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet accoutrement ? Et c'est quoi ce tentacule capillaire ? Ca se passe si mal que ça avec Gabriel ? »

Notre protagoniste leva ses yeux enragés vers lui, avant d'arracher violemment l'atrocité de ses cheveux – il s'agissait, heureusement pour nous, d'une sorte de perruque abominable qui mériterait de brûler en Enfer – et posa, sans aucune tendresse cette fois, ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. Il résista quelques instants, avant de se laisser porter par le baiser qui dura quelques longues minutes ou heures, le tout sans respirer parce que tout le monde sait que les héros de comédie romantique n'ont pas besoin de respirer.

Quand leur bouche se séparèrent, les yeux de Dean, qui était décidément un homme sensible, s'embuèrent très légèrement de larmes, mais une seule et unique coula sur sa joue couverte de maquillage :

« Je sors pas avec Gabriel. C'est Sammy. Et je t'aime toi. Et t'as sacrifié ta vie pour éviter que je crève. Tu te souviens ? »

Castiel n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre que, déjà, la porte du coffre fort s'ouvrait sur un Gabriel étrangement couvert de sang. Un salami roula sur le sol, derrière lui.

« Les gars, pas que je veuille casser vos retrouvailles, mais je crois qu'on a un problème. »


End file.
